


Prince among wolves

by melpomene8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Babysitting, Broken Families, Family, Gender Issues, Learning to be a parent, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Scent Marking, Single Parents, Transgender Child
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomene8/pseuds/melpomene8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Es busca mainader/a a temps complet/vespre. 2 nens bessons de 4 anys. Imprescindible experiència amb homes llop. Imprescindible ser humà. Abstenir-se pedòfils i noies adolescents. Sou negociable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince Among Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538425) by [Rawren (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/Rawren). 



-Estic segur que estàs inflant una mica el preu. - Es va queixar en Stiles baixant amb una mà el cursor de l’ordenador per la pàgina web d’ofertes de feina mentre el mecànic li continuava enumerant per telèfon el munt de coses del seu jeep que, per art de màgia, estaven espatllades. No li estranyaria pas que acabés afegint a la factura “unicorn a l’alternador”.

  
\- Molt bé, d’acord. Quan trigareu? N’estàs segur? Què tal un pagament a terminis? D’acord, doncs el portaré a un altre mecànic, perquè aquest preu és ridícul! Com? Bé, no us vaig dir que hi comencéssiu a treballar de seguida, oi? Déu meu, està bé! - En Stiles gairebé va partir el seu telèfon al penjar-li al mecànic. Podia notar com la ràbia li feia bullir les entranyes.

  
Ja era prou greu que el fet de topar amb el cotxe de davant perquè els frens haguessin deixat de funcionar fos considerat culpa seva, només li faltava que el mecànic al qual li havien portat el cotxe es negués a tornar-l’hi fins que no pagués les reparacions. En Stiles estava gairebé en números vermells i tot just era la segona setmana d’estiu.

  
Es va balancejar a la cadira mentre mirava el mòbil un segon i després va marcar el número del seu pare que estava treballant, tot i que sabia que “treballar” normalment consistia en ficar una estona el radar de velocitat i al cap d’unes hores tornar a l’estació per omplir paperassa. El seu pare li va despenjar al tercer truc i en Stiles es va incorporar mirant distretament les ofertes de feina que hi havia al seu ordenador.

\- Ei! Pare estimat…

  
\- No.

  
El noi va agafar aire un segon, intentant retrobar el fil de la conversa i balbucejant.

– Que no puc trucar al meu pare preferit per veure com va el seu llarg i tediós dia de treball?

  
Una altra pausa i després un esbufec cansat.

\- Què vols Stiles? Estic treballant.

 

– Tan sols em preguntava si estaries obert a considerar la possibilitat de fer-me un préstec? El podria pagar fent les feines de casa? Tindries el teu propi servent. - En Stiles jugava amb un bolígraf que hi havia a la taula, encongint-se d’espatlles tot i saber que el seu pare no el veia.

  
\- Ja ets el meu propi servent. – Va apuntar secament. – Et pago els estudis a canvi de que netegis la roba i t’ocupis del menjar, recordes?

  
Òndia!

– Bé, ja saps. Podria netejar a pressió la teulada? El teu cotxe patrulla sempre es veu brut i tal. – En Stiles va deixar el bolígraf per tafanejar l’ordenador, obrint una llista d’ofertes de feina a la que s’havia subscrit anteriorment aquell mateix dia. No feia cap mal tenir una alternativa en cas que el seu pare...

  
\- Vas dir que volies ser independent. Això també inclou pagar-te els teus propis problemes, fill.

  
En Stiles va deixar caure el cap, deixant escapar un gemec.

  
– Un càstig cruel i inusual, pare.

  
\- Mira-t’ho d’aquesta forma. Pots passar l’estiu sent responsable en lloc d’anar de festa en festa fins que arribi el semestre escolar.

  
Aixecant el cap en Stiles va agafar aire en veure una oferta sota el títol “Es necessita mainader/a” a sobre de tot de la llista.

– Bé, de totes formes tampoc es que hi hagi gaires festes on anar. – Va xiuxiuejar amargament.

  
\- Per mi la teva concepció de festa és jugar tota la nit a la Xbox Live amb en Scott o no fer res més que jugar a Borderlands i beure begudes energètiques tot el cap de setmana.

  
Oh. Era gairebé trist saber com se n’havia tornat de predictible. Tot i així, a ell li agradava pensar que tenia una vida lliure de drames; o com a mínim una no hi havia grans tempestes.

– Touché.

\- Me’n torno a la feina. – Va dir el seu pare suaument. – Intenta evitar les feines de dubtada legalitat, sisplau.

  
\- Em fiques les coses tan difícils pare. – Va dir en Stiles simulant consternació.

  
\- Així saps que t’estimo.

\- Ja, em, sí. – En Stiles va somriure mentre s’acomiadava del seu pare abans de penjar i tornar-se a mirar l’anunci que havia obert.

  
“Es busca mainader/a a temps complet/vespre. 2 nens bessons de 4 anys. Imprescindible experiència amb homes llop. Imprescindible ser humà. Abstenir-se pedòfils. Abstenir-se noies adolescents. Sou negociable.”

  
En Stiles va agrair tenir el telèfon a la mà ja que si no, s’hagués llençat estrepitosament a buscar-lo. L’Scott era un home llop, ho havia estat des que anaven a l’institut. En Stiles era qui l’havia ajudat durant tot el procés i era completament humà. Tampoc era ni una noia adolescent ni un pedòfil. També estava qualificat, i les feines de mainader podien aportar un bon incentiu sense fer res mes que vigilar una colla de nens i alimentar-los de tant en quant.

  
Va marcar el número que hi havia al final de l’anunci tot bellugant la cama nerviosament. Com més trigaven a despenjar més tens es ficava fins que al saltar el contestador va poder sentir la gravació d’una veu d’home irritada.

  
\- No hi soc. Deixa un missatge i et trucaré a la meva conveniència.

 

Tan bon punt en Stiles va sentir el senyal va agafar aire.

  
\- Ei, hola. Em dic Stiles. Truco per l’anunci que vas posar sobre que buscaves mainader. Volia saber si encara busques a algú. Em dic Stiles Stilinski. Tinc 23 anys i estic estudiant a la BHU. Estic de vacances així que fins la tardor no torno a tenir classes. Oh! Sóc humà. El meu millor amic és un home llop. – En Stiles va intentar recordar si hi havia alguna altra cosa important a dir mentre jugava a ficar i treure el tap del marcador fluorescent. - És un home llop guai, eh. M’agraden els nens, els nens són genials. Solia anar de voluntari a la sala de pediatria on treballa la mare del meu amic. El meu amic l’home llop. També solia cuidar dels nens dels meus veïns quan anava a l’institut i no m’agrada donar-los-hi sucre i respecto els horaris de migdiades i també sé canviar bolquers. No és que digui que els teus fills necessitin canvis de bolquers però en cas d’emergència aquest coneixement sempre hi és. – Va agafar aire amb força mentre es mossegava la llengua i es movia nerviosament. – Així doncs, si encara necessites algú, fes-m’ho saber. – En Stiles va deixar el seu número de mòbil i també la seva direcció de correu per si de cas, agraint a l’home sense cara i penjant just mig segon abans de sentir la notificació dient-li que el seu missatge era massa llarg.

  
El noi va deixar anar un llarg sospir, deixant caure el telèfon a la taula i desprès recolzant-se completament al respatller de la cadira mirant el sostre. Podia fer de mainader, no? L’únic que havia de fer era una mica de recerca en blocs sobre com cuidar nens i nenes llop i no hi hauria cap problema. Però, només per estar-ne segur...

  
\- Ei, Scott? – Va esperar que la fregadissa de fons parés, força impressionat pel fet que en Scott li hagués contestat a la primera. – Creus que és molt difícil cuidar nens llop?

  
\- Uh, - Va contestar en Scott repetint la pregunta almenys tres vegades com si hi pensés a fons. – No ho sé noi. Probablement és com si tinguessis dos monstres malvats quan s’apropa la lluna plena. Estàs segur de que hauries d’estar a prop de nens? Crec que series capaç d'intoxicar-los de sucre o alguna cosa així.

  
Òbviament, en Scott no era amic d’en Stiles gràcies al seu profund i analític coneixement d’en Stiles com a persona. Bàsicament, en Stiles creia que la base de la seva amistat es forjava en base a l'amor que compartien pels còmics, les bromes que involucraven pets i l’apreciació pels bons culs.

  
\- D’acord, però no em truquis si acabes convertint-te en una joguina gegant de mastegar. Se suposa que sortiré amb l’Allison i l’Isaac aquest cap de setmana. Anem a jugar al mini golf.

  
En Stiles va repenjar encara més el cap deixant anar un grunyit. Mai entendria la dinàmica exacta de l’estrany trio de romanç i amor fraternal que tenien aquells tres i que havia convertit en Stiles de l’espelma que es té al fons d’un calaix i només s’utilitza en cas d’apagada. Es va acomiadar d’en Scott entre dents abans de penjar el telèfon i mirar el rellotge de l’escriptori del seu ordenador. Encara tenia temps de matar unes quantes hores enviant el seu currículum a diferents tendes i buscant al Google coses sobre bebès d’home llop.

  
Ja era gairebé de nit quan el telèfon d’en Stiles va sonar amb un número que no coneixia. Al principi va contemplar la possibilitat que fos algú que s’havia equivocat però va pensar que no feia cap mal contestar.

  
\- Hola?

  
Una veu rogallosa i desconeguda d’home va grunyir a l’altre costat de la línia.

  
– Pots vindre demà per firmar paperassa i fer-te un control de drogues?

  
-Perdó? – Va encertar a contestar, saltant tan ràpid del llit que va relliscar i va caure dolorosament de costat. – Perdona, amb qui parlo?

Un llarg silenci es va succeir.

– Amb qui has trucat per la feina de mainader.

\- Oh, sí! - En Stiles va rodar sobre l’estómac, intentant no grunyir massa fort mentre s’intentava aixecar. – Sí, em puc fer un test anti-droga. A quina hora necessites que vingui? Abans de les vuit va bé? – El seu pare marxava a treballar a les vuit, així que si volia que el portés ell en lloc d’intentar enredar a la Lydia o en Scott, amb qui no podia confiar tant en temes de transport, havia de ser a aquella hora.

  
\- A les set aniria millor. Tindràs uns dies de prova. Vine amb el teu carnet de conduir i de la seguretat social. Puc pagar-te cinquanta l’hora.

  
\- Cinquanta? – Va ploriquejar en Stiles, buscant recuperar l’aire i tornant a entropessar amb uns pantalons i anant a parar a l’escriptori.

  
\- O ho agafes o ho deixes – Va dir amb un irritat grunyit. Ho va fer sonar com si estès oferint un preu molt baix en lloc d’un de tant generós. Amb aquest sou, a en Stiles no li caldria ni demanar un préstec estudiantil quan comencés el nou curs. A més de poder tenir el cotxe pagat abans de que s’acabés l’estiu.

  
Al final es va aconseguir incorporar a l’escriptori i va agafar paper i llapis.

– No, cinquanta és perfecte. Quina és la teva adreça?

  
Va escriure la direcció que li havien donat, a més d’un número de mòbil i una llista de coses que volien que portés.

\- Quan tot estigui llest demà podràs començar a cuidar dels nens.

En Stiles va mirar el paper que tenia davant d’ell i va fer una ullada a l’article que tenia a l’ordenador sobre els nens amb poc to muscular a les cames.*

– Un pèl aviat, no?

  
\- Ets el fill del xèrif, confio en que saps que passarà si els meus fills no han estat ben cuidats quan arribi a casa demà.

  
Oh déu. La rapidesa amb la que havia fet la recerca sobre ell feia por. Tot i així, no costava gaire trobar un Stilinski a Beacon Hills tenint en compte que només n’hi havia tres i un d’ells estava a punt de dinyar-la.

  
-Bé, no t’has de preocupar de res. – En Stiles va somriure incòmode, picant amb el bolígraf la taula i després mossegant-se les ungles. - No et puc agrair prou aquesta feina, els frens del meu cotxe no funcionen i vaig tenir una petita topada l’altre dia així que suposava que em tocaria currar tot l’estiu i llavors...

\- No m’importa perquè necessites els diners. Tan sols cal que estiguis aquí demà a l’hora que toca.

La línea es va tallar tan abruptament que en Stiles gairebé es va encongir. Bé. Amb sort els fills d’aquest home no serien tan grollers com el seu pare. Va agafar una mica de cinta d’enganxar del calaix i va apegar la nota a un costat del monitor per després tornar a llegir l’article que tenia obert. Com a mínim volia tenir una mica més d’informació sobre com afrontar les rebequeries si havia d’enfrontar-se a fer de mainader de dos marrecs bessons al cap d’unes hores.

Després de que gairebé li sortís fum del cap navegant per la pàgina web del PBS*, per la Viquipèdia i per diferents blocs escrits per pares, en Stiles es va ficar el despertador i va enviar un missatge al seu pare per fer-li saber que l’endemà al matí li hauria de fer de xòfer. Tot i així estava massa nerviós com per a poder dormir i va acabar passant un bon grapat d’hores assegut al llit fent moure les cames amb ansietat fins que es va aixecar un altre cop i es va asseure davant l’ordenador. Una mica més de recerca no faria cap mal.

 

 

L’alarma del despertador del mòbil va sonar l’endemà al matí sense tenir cap consideració per la quantitat de son que havia pogut tenir en Stiles. Va sonar fort i punyent, vibrant fins caure de l’escriptori per anar a parar a damunt d’una caixa de jocs. en Stiles va grunyir dolorosament i va rodolar fins a sortir del llit.  
Tot i així va pegar un bot quan va recordar el perquè la seva alarma estava sonant. L’excitació era la millor manera de desempallegar-se de la son i evitar la temptació de tornar a acomodar-se al llit.

  
Es va espavilar a preparar-se, saltant a la dutxa i utilitzant només sabó en barra (en Scott se li va queixar una vegada de que la colònia era massa forta per l’olfacte d’un home llop). Va arreplegar totes les coses que necessitaria després per a omplir la paperassa que li fos requerida i es va llençar escales avall on el seu pare l’esperava assegut a la taula de la cuina.

  
\- Preparat?

  
\- Som-hi. - Va dir en Stiles movent el cap, agafant aire amb força i deixant anar l’aire a la vegada que espolsava els seus braços i espatlles per treure’s de sobre part de l’ansietat que tenia.

  
La casa on es van aturar estava al final d’un camí d’accés amagat entre muntanyes. En Stiles ara podia entendre el perquè dels números que havia de memoritzar, ja que eren els que bloquejaven la reixa de la porta i no deixaven que ningú aliè hi accedís. En el moment que el cotxe parava just davant de la casa en Stiles ja feia una mica tard, només degut a la distància a la qual es trobava la casa. Desprès de pujar les escales amb un salt, va tocar el timbre mentre es balancejava sobre els talons i esperava que el propietari d’aquella veu greu i irritada contestés.

  
La porta es va obrir de cop i en lloc de veure cap cos d’home a l’altra banda, hi havia una noia amb els cabells rossos i arrissats i un nen plorant a la seva cintura. Va deixar anar un llarg sospir d’alleujament mentre estirava la mà i agafava en Stiles pel canell i el conduïa cap a dintre.

  
\- Ja era hora. Tot això està molt per sobre del meu sou. - Va deixar anar, mentre la seva cama dreta quedava atrapada entre els braços i les cames d’un altre nen. Aquest no plorava però es notava que necessitava atenció. La noia va sospirar, traient el nen que plorava del seu maluc i passant-li a en Stiles. - Té, agafa aquest.

En Stiles va fer el que li havien dit, agafant el nen ben fort mentre aquest va començar a cridar i a donar-li cops de peu. Es va plantejar què se suposava que havia de fer i va baixar al nen a terra tot ignorant a la noia que intentava treure'ls del vestíbul. Les cames del nen van fer figa i el nen es va quedar estirat a terra com un sac de patates. En Stiles el va deixar a terra, deixant que donés cops a terra i cridés durant un segon per després aixecar els braços altre cop en direcció a en Stiles. Aparentment la necessitat de ser abraçat era més gran que les ganes de rebutjar un estrany.

En Stiles el va alçar un altre cop per sota dels braços i el va subjectar per sota les cames fins que va tenir el nen apegat al seu cos, plorant amb força a la seva orella. Els seus braços grassonets li van passar pels costats del coll, abraçant-lo amb força. En Stiles passava la mà per l’esquena del nen mentre el balancejava i va seguir, finalment, a la noia rossa. Els xiscles ja havien passat a sanglots i quan en Stiles va arribar on es suposava que havien d’anar només sentia sospirs a cau d’orella.

  
En Stiles va començar a veure que l'esperava una gran feinada.

  
\- Aquí estàs. Oh, mira, li agrades. Genial, d’acord, necessito que signis aquests papers i em donis el teu carnet de conduir i de la seguretat social. Vaig a fer còpies i així podrem fer la verificació del teu currículum.

 

Els següents minuts van ser un desgavell d’activitats, bàsicament per que en Stiles havia de fer-ho tot amb la mà esquerra ja que tenia un nen exhaust i gairebé adormit al seu costat dret. Quan per fi va estar tot fet i dit, la dona, aparentment secretaria i no mainadera, va deixar en Stiles amb una llista de contactes d’emergència i una llibreta plena d’àpats i on hi ficava el què i el què no podien fer els nens i, just abans de que es tanqués la porta, va poder sentir com li deia que es deia Erica i que si hi havia algun imprevist, a no ser que fos molt greu, la truqués a ella i no a en Derek.

  
En Stiles va mirar al seu voltant, però no podia veure a l’altre nen a prop de la cuina. Ni tan sols sabia com es deien ja que l’Erica només li havia fet cinc cèntims de les coses bàsiques abans de desaparèixer per fer la seva feina real. Va sentir com s’encenia la televisió i va anar cap a la sala d’estar. El nen que tenia als braços va sospirar, els seus dits es van entortolligar al seu coll i va ensumar altre cop movent el nas per sota l’orella d’en Stiles, embadurnant-lo de mocs per tot arreu mentre esnifava com un gosset. O com un nen d’home llop.  
Amb un calfred, en Stiles va combatre el desig d’apartar la cara del nen de la seva orella i torcar-se bé. En lloc d’això va donar la volta al sofà i es va asseure al costat de l’altre nen amb un sospir fort i melodramàtic. El nen que s’estava al sofà portava una camiseta blava i uns pantalons curts mentre que el nen que tenia en Stiles al braç portava una camiseta negra. Una diferència petita però la mar de pràctica.

  
\- Ei. – Va dir al nen de la camiseta blava movent els dits de la mà que no aguantava al nen dels seus braços. – Sóc en Stiles, com et dius?

  
El nen de la camiseta blava va arrufar el nas inclinant-se cap a en Stiles i ensumant abans de contestar-li.

  
\- Andy. Fas una olor rara. – I dit això va serpentejar com un cuc pel sofà fins anar a parar al terra mirant sospitosament a en Stiles. En Stiles normalment s’hauria sentit ofès però tenia el pressentiment de que l’Erica també era una dona llop a l’igual que els nens i el seu pare. Era possible que fos la seva mare, però no volia treure conclusions tan aviat. Allò no era un capítol de dones desesperades.

  
\- Estic segur de que faig aquesta olor tan estranya perquè sóc humà. – Va apuntar en Stiles saltant davant el fort i cansat badall que li va fer a cau d’orella el nen que tenia al braç. – A no ser que faci olor de pet. Faig pudor? Crec que avui no m’he tirat cap pet. – Va donar un to de falsa indignació a la seva veu arrufant les celles com si li sabes molt de greu.

  
L’Andy va somriure, rient agudament i després sacsejant el cap.

  
\- No, pudor no, és una olor graciosa.

  
\- Fa bona olor. – Va xiuxiuejar contra la seva espatlla el que tenia mig adormit al braç. En Stiles es va arrufar davant aquest comentari i l’Andy va fer una ganyota.

\- El nas de l’Olly està trencat.

L’Olly va ensumar el coll d’en Stiles i l’Andy es va acostar de forma que podia veure en Stiles amb els ulls grans, verds i curiosos. El seu cabell era un revolt de flocs negres apuntant cap a totes direccions com si s’hagués passat el matí fregant-lo contra el coixí només per a que li quedés així.

\- Ets vell?

En Stiles va esbufegar, sacsejant el cap mentre l’Olly es movia per quedar en una posició des d’on pogués veure la conversa.

\- No sóc tan vell. – Va informar a l’Andy, estirant-se per atrapar el comandament de la televisió per ficar un canal amb programació infantil. L’Olly es va queixar estirant-se per agafar-lo i en Stiles li va donar.

\- Deus ser vell. – Va dir seriosament, estirant els braços per posar-li les mans al capdamunt del cap. – El teu cabell es curt! T’estàs quedant calb?

L’Olly es va aixecar sobre les cames d’en Stiles i es va recolzar al seu pit i espatlla per tal d’arribar al comandament a distància. Encara respirava amb dificultat, amb el nas embotat per la plorera i anava passant pels canals de la televisió sense mirar realment el que estava mirant. En Stiles no tenia cor de treure-li de les mans, encara se’ls havia de guanyar una mica.

\- M’agrada el cabell curt. – Va dir.

L’Andy va fer un soroll de disgust estirant-se el serrell i arrufant el nas com si li molestés la idea.

\- El cabell curt és estúpid.

 

A en Stiles se li va escapar el riure abans de poder retenir-lo, provocant que l’Olly caigués amb un suau cop a les cames d’en Stiles.

  
\- Però si portes els cabells curts! – Va apuntar en Stiles, més que res perquè era estrany que un nen mostrés el seu disgust per una qualitat pròpia. L’Andy va deixar anar un so d’aflicció, saltant sobre ambdós peus com si el que anava a dir fos de vital importància.

  
\- Això és perquè el pare m’hi obliga! Jo vull un cabell llarg i bonic com el de la ‘punzel!

  
Oh, aquest era un desenvolupament de la situació interessant. Especialment perquè l’Andy es veia realment afectat pel fet que no podia deixar-se créixer els cabells. Era hora de canviar de tema ja que en Stiles no estava preparat per una nova rabieta.

  
\- A mi m’agrada la Rapunzel! Què més t’agrada?

  
Va ser com obrir les comportes d'una presa. L’Andy parlava més ràpid del que realment era capaç enumerant tot allò que li agradava, assegurant-se d’incloure els petits detalls que no li agradaven dels seus programes preferits. Cada certa estona havia de parar per agafar aire i era en aquests petits moments que l’Olly aprofitava per informar suaument a en Stiles dels seus propis gustos

  
Al cap d’un quart d’hora de xerrameca en Stiles havia pogut desxifrar que a l’Andy li encantaven els contes de fades, les princeses i tot el que tingués a veure amb finals feliços mentre que l’Olly era un gran fan de la vida submarina i l’espai. Això li faria una mica més fàcil diferenciar entre els dos nens.

  
L’Andy parlava amb un to una mica més agut, a vegades xisclant una mica quan s’excitava massa amb alguna cosa, i solia gesticular molt si pensava que l’altre no el podia entendre. Per altra banda l’Olly es concentrava més en buscar les paraules precises per expressar el que volia dir, es prenia el seu temps per parlar i no s’entrebancava amb les seves pròpies paraules com li passava a l‘Andy.

  
Un cop li havien explicat tot el que consideraven oportú, en Stiles va aconseguir col•locar-los davant d’alguns episodis de “the House of Mouse”. Això li va donar la oportunitat a de tornar a la cuina i agafar els papers que li havia deixat l’Èrica. Un dels fulls de la llibreta tenia dos noms i, sota de cadascun, una llista amb els seus menjars preferits. Els nens es deien Oliver Hale i Andrew Hale. Bé, com a mínim era encoratjador que el seu pare fos més creatiu del que havia suposat en Stiles en un principi. Que Olly i Andy fossin noms de pila era menys sorprenent.

Aventurant-se per la resta de la casa en Stiles va trobar que la meitat de les portes estaven tancades amb clau i l‘altra meitat tenien reixes que les feien a prova de nens llop. Les escales també estaven tancades, així que en Stiles només tenia accés a la cuina, la sala d’estar, la bugaderia, el garatge i a un passadís que conduïa a un lavabo i a les habitacions dels nois. A en Stiles només li va fer falta donar un cop d’ull a cadascuna per veure que els nens tenien un excés de joguines i peluixos escampats i va decidir que valia més la pena fer veure que no ho havia vist.

  
Tornant a la sala d’estar, no estava massa sorprès de veure que tots dos nens es començaven a avorrir. No feia falta gaire estona per que comencessin a fer sarau si no feia res per evitar-ho.

  
\- Nois, voleu que juguem a un joc? – Va preguntar. El cap de l’Andy es va aixecar a l‘instant amb un somriure d’orella a orella i va començant a fer que sí amb el cap ràpidament.

  
\- Vull ser una princesa! Sóc la ‘punzel! – Va dir l’Andy saltant del sofà i sortint de l’habitació corrent. En Stiles es va quedar rascant-se el cap amb confusió i just abans de preguntar-li a l’Olly de què parlava el seu germà l’Andy va fer cap amb un llençol al cap, amb la tela blava caient-li per les espatlles i el terra.

\- Sóc una princesa! – Va tornar a cridar, retirant una mica del llençol per sobre la seva espatlla i va assenyalar a l’Olly. – Tu ets el cavaller!

  
En Stiles va mirar a l’Olly, que semblava resignat a acceptar el que li tocava, baixant del sofà i dirigint-se al passadís. En Stiles va mirar a l’Andy confús, no es que ell fos algú en contra de la igualtat de gènere, però normalment als nois no els agradava que els fessin fer papers de noia.

  
\- No vols dir príncep?

  
L’Andy va mirar a en Stiles amb els ulls de bat a bat, com si tot el seu món se’n vingués avall.

  
\- No, princeSA! – Va xisclar i desprès va deixar anar un somiqueig mentre l’Olly entrava amb la seva espasa de plàstic. En Stiles va intentar arreglar la situació apropant-se per alçar a l’Andy però el nen li va colpejar les mans amb les ungles afilades.

  
\- No ploris Andy. – Va demanar en Stiles. – Pots ser una princesa! Estic segur que hi ha nois princesa també! Pots ser el que vulguis!

  
\- No sóc un noi! – Va xisclar l’Andy, deixant-se caure de cul a terra i traient-se el llençol del cap d’una estrebada per abraçar-lo amb força. En Stiles tenia la sospita que allò no era la primera vegada que passava. El fet que el nen s’angoixés tant per ser anomenat un nen va obrir una caixa de pandora per la qual en Stiles no estava preparat. L’Andy va ensumar i l’Olly se li va apropar i es va acotxar al seu davant arrugant les celles.

  
\- No passa res, Andy. Sé que no ets un noi. – Va xiuxiuejar l’Olly besant-li el front.

  
L’Andy va obrir un ull, somiquejant, i va enterrar la cara al llençol. En Stiles va decidir que era hora d’intervenir.

  
\- Andy. – Va dir incòmodament, asseient-se al costat del noi. – Sento haver dit que eres un noi.

  
\- De veritat? – Va ploriquejar l’Andy mirant-lo amb els ulls plorosos.

  
En Stiles va fer que sí amb el cap decididament ja que no pensava desencoratjar al nen de que fos el que volgués. Havia llegit prous articles sobre aquests temes com per saber-ho. Tot i que es tractés d’una fase o alguna cosa més permanent, dir-li a l’Andy que estava equivocat no era la solució.

  
\- I tant. I si vols et puc fer una corona i tot. D’aquesta manera podràs ser una princesa de veritat.

  
Era com si en Stiles hagués portat el Nadal uns mesos abans i la cara de l’Andy es va encendre de felicitat.

  
\- Una corona? – Va preguntar incrèdulament incorporant-se tan ràpid que quasi li dona un cop a la barbeta a en Stiles, que va somriure.

  
\- Es clar. Què n’és d’una princesa sense la seva corona? Tens algun vestit que hi digui? - La cara de l’Andy va mudar per una de tristesa evidenciant que no era així.

  
I d’aquesta manera és com, tres hores després, en Stiles es va trobar a la sala amb un fortí fet de coixins i una princesa vestint una corona de paper de plata i un vestit blau llençol en forma de toga.

  
Es clar que en Stiles era el príncep en perill i només havia d’esperar amb desmai i sospirar al seu fortí de coixins mentre l’Andy brandava l’espasa al cavaller Olly (l’Olly, va dir l’Andy, era un cavaller dolent i havia de passar un temps al racó de pensar per haver ferit al príncep) i cridava prou ferotgement com per competir amb la pròpia Xena.

  
I en aquest moment, es clar, es va obrir la porta d’entrada i tot el que en Stiles va poder sentir va ser un rugit emprenyat.

\- Es pot saber què és això?

  
Just en aquell moment el coixí de l’Andy li va anar a parar a la cara i va fer caure tot el fortí de coixins a terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *L’autor/a parla de jelly legs, he fet una mica de recerca i no he trobat cap article sobre el tema per saber exactament que significa així que, per aproximació, ho he associat al to muscular.
> 
> *Public Broadcasting Service, és la cadena de televisió pública nord-americana.


	2. Chapter 2

De cop va ser com si les parets tremolessin quan els nois van cridar. - Papa!  
Els nens van trepar per sobre els coixins i en Stiles podia jurar que un peuet li havia aixafat el nas durant un segon mentre un parell de passes idèntiques corrien a travès del menjador.

En Stiles va aconseguir aixecar-se just a temps de veure als nens enganxar-se un a cada cama de l'home que hi havia palplantat a la porta amb una cara entre emprenyada i horroritzada. Tenia un maletí en una mà i amb l'altra aguantava un telèfon mòvil a més d'un nen a cada cama parlant a mil quilòmetres per hora amb veu aguda i entrebancant-se.

En Stiles casi cau intentant rodejar el sofà.

En primer lloc va intentar alçar a l’Andy gairebé havent de fer palanca per aconseguir soltar-lo de les cames del seu pare i desprès va alçar a l’Olly. Tots dos pesaven una mica i en Stiles ni els havia aixecat quan ja tornaven a estar enganxats al seu pare.

\- Et trucaré després. – Va dir el senyor Hale penjant el mòbil.

Mirant a en Stiles l’atenció del senyor Hale es va centrar en la sala. L’home era ridículament atractiu, amb els cabells foscos i un vestit de sastre a mida. Tenia els ulls clars, del mateix to que l’Olly, i la seva cara semblava haver estat tallada en marbre i lleugerament tacada amb un indici de barba. Podia ser que a en Stiles li estigues caient la baba, però no estava del tot sorprès que aquell home fos el pare dels dos adorables nens que tenia als braços.

\- Així doncs, - Va començar el senyor Hale suaument – és el primer dia que cuides als meus fills i ja has destrossat la sala d’estar.

L’Andy i l’Olly van començar a riure nerviosament mentre en Stiles donava un cop d’ull a la sala, on els coixins del sofà estaven escampats per tot arreu juntament amb alguns llençols. Com que en Stiles i els nens havien tirat a terra l’estructura inicial, el desgavell de l’habitació era considerable. El noi va mirar al senyor Hale somrient amb innocència.

\- Era un fortí de coixins. - Va dir, esperant que l’home ho entengués. Es va adonar que, considerant el ric que semblava ser i la immaculació de la casa, segurament l’home era un maníac de la neteja.

\- Papa. – Es va queixar l’Andy, allargant els braços i agafant l’americana del senyor Hale. Va donar-li una estrebada. – Papa, papa, papa. – La seva veu va anar augmentant de nerviosisme a cada paraula fins que el senyor Hale va sospirar i el va arrencar dels braços d’en Stiles sense cap mena d’esforç.

Maleïda fos la força dels homes llop.

Tot i així, a en Stiles ja li començaven a fer mal els braços d’aguantar als dos nens. Va ajustar millor a l’Olly als seus braços mirant com l’Andy somreia àmpliament i s’aproximava a l’orella del seu pare cobrint-se la boca amb la mà.

\- En “Diles” ha dit que no he de ser un nen! – Va dir en un xiuxiueig bastant fort.

En Stiles hauria de treballar amb el nen la importància de pronunciar correctament els noms de les persones abans de que fes que tothom penses que en Stiles era una part d’un rentaplats o algun aparell semblant.

L’expressió del senyor Hale estava entre la d’un porc espí agitat i la d’un pare al que li acaben d’informar que el seu fill s’havia començat a prostituir durant les vacances. El cor d’en Stiles va fer un salt. Semblava ser que en aquella casa no s’havia tocat apropiadament tot el tema del gènere.

En Stiles va somriure, canviant de costat el pes de l’Olly.

\- Sabies que l’Andy és la princesa més valenta de tot Beacon Hills? – Va dir amb orgull.

\- Ja veig.

L’Olly va assentir furiosament, el seu front xocant suaument amb la barbeta d’en Stiles. El senyor Hale va arrugar encara més les celles i va deixar anar un fort sospir i va fer que no amb el cap mentre treia la corona d’alumini del cap de l’Andy.

\- La meva corona! – Va plorar l’Andy estirant els bracets per agafar-la mentre el senyor Hale s’apropava a la cuina i la llençava a les escombraries. – Papa!

\- Ja comença a ser hora que paris de ser una princesa, Andy. Quan arriba l’hora de dinar significa que has de tornar a ser un noi. – Va afirmar el senyor Hale. No sonava enfadat, més aviat semblava exasperat, com si l’Andy només intentés jugar.

En Stiles va arrufar les celles i després es va estremir quan l’Andy va xisclar fortament i va donar un intent de cop de puny a la boca del seu pare.

Mare de Déu.

La cara del senyor Hale es va enfosquir mentre l’Andy continuava xisclant, donant puntades de peu i pegant-li al coll. Durant una mil·lèsima de segon en Stiles va témer que el senyor Hale fes alguna cosa violenta, tot i així l’únic que va fer va ser agafar la mà que li colpejava la cara i mirar amb calma forçada al seu fill.

\- Pots tornar a ser una princesa després de dinar. – Va dir-li amb fermesa. Pel seu to de veu a en Stiles li va semblar que ja li costava prou admetre que una cosa així hagués estat permesa des d’un inici.

\- No vull! – Es va retorçar l’Andy amb el pelatge escampant-se-li per tot el cos, va grunyir donant-li cops de peu al seu pare i després va intentar mossegar-lo. El senyor Hale tan sols movia el cap o el braç fora del seu abast quan tocava però donava la sensació que estava tan sols a uns segons de perdre completament la paciència.

\- No siguis dolent, papa! – Va cridar l’Olly.

El senyor Hale es va quedar de pedra mirant a en Stiles ja que l’Olly estava amagant la cara a la seva espatlla. Dimonis! Sense voler-ho havia provocat un motí. En Stiles volia intervenir però tenia la sensació que tan sols empitjoraria les coses. L’Andy estava tenint una gran rebequeria, esgarrapant i barallant-se amb el seu pare amb la cara plena de llàgrimes mentre el seu pare intentava aguantar-lo.

\- He dit que no vull! – Va somiquejar l’Andy. – No vull ser un noi!

\- Sí! – Va cridar l’Olly. – L’Andy no és un noi, papa! No li facis ser-ho!

El senyor Hale va ignorar als seus dos fills apropant-se al marbre de la cuina amb l’Andy en braços com si fos una nina. El va posar sobre el marbre, aixecant-lo de nou quan el nen va doblegar els genolls i fent que es quedés dret. Sostenint a l’Andy fortament va deixar anar un grunyit greu que s’assemblava molt al d’un animal.

\- Para ja. – Va grunyir, i en Stiles va ser capaç de veure com els seus ulls amollaven un guspireig vermell. Com per art de màgia l’Andy va ofegar un gemec, sanglotant i ficant-se el puny a la boca. El senyor Hale es va esperar que calles abans de continuar.

\- A partir d’ara val més que us comenceu a comportar tots dos. – Aquella veu no s’assemblava a res que en Stiles hagués sentit abans. Era mitjanament humana accentuada amb una espurna d’ullals. L’Olly es va quedar completament de pedra als braços d’en Stiles i aquest va tenir el pressentiment que el senyor Hale havia tret del tot el seu llop alfa davant dels seus fills.

L’Andy va gemegar i el senyor Hale va començar a estirar els llençols que embolcallaven a l’Andy en forma de toga. L’Andy no es va queixar, somiquejant i plorant en silenci mentre el seu pare li treia tot, quedant al final en tan sols camiseta i pantalons. Tornant a ser completament el nen que havia estat hores abans.

L’Olly va enfonsar la cara a l’espatlla d’en Stiles.

\- No m’agrada que el papa cridi. – Va xiuxiuejar tristament.

En Stiles li havia de donar la raó. Semblava que l’home no sabia ben bé com relacionar-se amb els seus fills, però com a mínim no era violent amb ells. En Stiles no estava segur de què hagués pogut fer si hagués resultat que l’home era abusiu amb els seus fills. No era com si 66kg de sarcasme poguessin fer res contra un home llop enfurismat.

El senyor Hale va plegar el llençol, alçant l’Andy i deixant-lo a terra. En Stiles va fer el mateix amb l’Olly i els dos germans van gravitar l’un cap a l’altre.

\- Aneu a rentar-vos les mans per dinar. – Va dir-los.

L’Olly va agafar de la mà a l’Andy i el va estirar cap al passadís mentre aquest encara es fregava les llàgrimes.

\- Ehm.

\- Els teus papers ja m’han arribat. – Va interrompre el senyor Hale. – He vingut a veure si prefereixes que t’ingressi el sou o et pagui en efectiu al final de cada setmana.

En Stiles es va repenjar al marbre de la cuina incòmodament i el senyor Hale li va dirigir una mirada valorativa.

\- Així doncs, no estic acomiadat? – Va preguntar en Stiles somrient nerviosament. El senyor Hale semblava sorprès, les seves celles arrufades s’havien separat al mateix temps que deixava anar un sospir i mirava el lloc per on havien desaparegut els nois.

\- No et penso acomiadar només perquè l’Andy hagi tingut una de les seves rebequeries. Ho fa contínuament perquè mai vol parar de jugar.

En Stiles va saltar de cop a la defensa de l’Andy.

\- No crec que això sigui…

La mirada gèlida del senyor Hale va tallar les paraules d’en Stiles abans de que les pogués acabar de dir.

\- He parlat amb les altres mainaderes, he parlat amb un psicòleg. Ho fa per cridar l’atenció i no vull que encoratgis aquest comportament o em reconsideraré haver-te contractat.

Aquestes paraules haguessin estat com una gerra d’aigua freda si en Stiles no hagués estat capaç de llegir entre línies. Havia escoltat abans el que altres li havien explicat que el que els seus propis fills deien?

\- Senyor Hale.

\- Derek. - Va interrompre’l el senyor Hale semblant una mica sorprès de si mateix. - Senyor Hale és com em diuen a l’oficina. No em vull sentir com a la feina quan estic a casa.

En aquell precís moment en Stiles va poder captar un indici dels anys d’estrès que l’home portava a les espatlles. No podien portar-se de molts anys però fos el que fos que aquell home feia per guanyar-se la vida li estava xuclant les energies.

Abans que en Stiles pogués intentar explicar-li el que pensava que li podia estar passant a l’Andy els nois ja havien tornat. De totes formes no sabia ben bé quin nom ficar-li al que li estava passant pel cap. Dubtava molt que el nen ho fes per cridar l’atenció. En Stiles havia tingut la seva pròpia experiència amb terapeutes mediocres i doctors. No li estranyaria que fos qui fos a qui en Derek portava als seus fills estès creant falses fal·làcies per assegurar-se més cites al llarg del temps. Però de totes formes en Stiles només havia passat un dia amb els nens, potser un cop conegués més bé a l’Andy i l’Olly podria tornar a treure el tema amb el seu pare.

En aquell moment no era gaire més que un observador. En Derek va ajudar als nens a pujar a les cadiretes que hi havia a un dels costats de la taula.

\- A la nevera hi tenen suc. Va dir assenyalant-la amb el cap.

En Stiles va fer cas encaminant-se per agafar el suc mentre en Derek anava cap al rebost per agafar els ingredients necessaris per preparar entrepans de mantega de cacauet. Era una escena tan domèstica que feia por i va ser tan sobtada que en Stiles es va sentir aïllat de la realitat per uns moments mentre mirava com el pare de l’Olly i l’Andy escampava la mantega de cacauet sobre les llesques de pa. Era gairebé sorprenent que els nens estiguessin tan callats.

\- Posa’ls a fer la migdiada dues hores desprès de dinar. - En Derek va tapar el pot mentre posava dues llesques de pa sobre les que prèviament havia untat. Va mirar a en Stiles amb la seva mirada intensa i avaluativa. - No poden jugar abans de dormir o no aconseguiràs que dormin. No els fiquis en Bob esponja, en Caillou o el petit ós et funcionaran. No els expliquis cap conte tampoc, els contes són per dormir, no per les migdiades. - La mirada d’en Derek es va desviar cap a la taula amb una expressió tendra per un segon. - No deixis que l’Olly et convenci del contrari.

L’Olly va deixar anar un somriure culpable mentre l’Andy es fregava la cara llagrimosa. En Derek va tallar els sandvitxos a triangles posant un plat davant de cada nen. En Stiles va deixar un petit envàs de suc davant de cada plat mentre en Derek tornava cap al rebost.

\- Pots agafar qualsevol cosa de la cuina mentre siguis aquí i també hi ha una habitació de convidats on pots dormir els dies que treballi fins tard. Està més endavant de l’habitació dels nois i la clau està al costat de la porta de darrera. En Derek va agafar el que semblaven els ingredients d’un batut de proteïnes i es va dirigir cap a la liquadora que hi havia al racó del pedrís.

\- Bé. - Va temptejar en Stiles mirant com els nens menjaven mentre en Derek començava a mesurar coses per ficar-los a la liquadora. - Em sembla genial que sàpigues tot això. Em farà les coses molt més fàcils.

\- Només és el que he fet que m’apuntessin les altres mainaderes. - Va dir en Derek abans d’encendre la liquadora. Els nens van fer un bot deixant anar els seus entrepans i cobrint-se les orelles durant el següent minut. Un cop en Derek la va apagar i va començar a posar la beguda en una botella els nens van continuar menjant.

En Stiles s’ho va mirar amb un pes al cor.

\- Així doncs, no estaràs per aquí massa sovint?

En Derek va mirar-se a en Stiles aixecant una cella mentre tapava el seu batut.

\- Sóc l’únic propietari del Centre pel Control i la Regulació de la Licantropia. Tu què trobes?

Si en Stiles tenia alguna resposta que fos mitjanament intel·ligent, va ser salvat per la veueta de l’Andy.

\- El Papa està ocupat perquè és important! - Va exclamar mentre l’Olly assentia furiosament.

En Derek es va quedar bocabadat mirant als seus fills com si li haguessin tret el cor del pit. Va sonar com si a còpia d’haver-ho sentit els nens ho haguessin interioritzat i repetit. Només el fet de pensar en com devia ser la dinàmica d’aquella família  feia que en Stiles tingués ganes d’arrupir-se al seu llit i plorar sense parar.

Mirant de reüll a en Stiles, en Derek va canviar la seva expressió per una de neutral.

\- Normalment l’Erica sol ser la primera a contestar si la truques sobre qualsevol problema. - Va explicar, donant a entendre que estava massa ocupat per rebre altres trucades que no fossin de clients o sobre problemes greus. - Pot solventar qualsevol situació, així que pots estar tranquil de trucar-la si ho necessites.

\- Cap.

Tots els caps de la sala es van girar cap a l’home corpulent i de pell negra que s’estava a la porta. Entre la pell morena, el vestit i el cap rapat a en Stiles li va recordar remotament al senyor cobra bombolles de la pel·lícula de Lilo i Stitch. Semblava com si l’home pogués trencar alguns colls amb una sola mà. En Derek es va mirar el rellotge deixant anar un sospir i obrint la seva cartera.

\- Un segon Boyd. - Va agafar uns papers allargant-los a en Stiles. - Aquí hi ha els papers per ingressar el teu sou al banc si així ho vols. - En Derek va agafar el seu batut de proteïnes juntament amb la cartera, creuant la sala pel costat de l’Olly i l’Andy per donar-los un petó ràpid al cap. - He de tornar a la feina. - Es va mirar a en Stiles. - Assegura’t que estiguin al llit abans de les set.

Va ser com canviar l’interruptor de la calma cap al caos. En Derek no havia ni fet dos passes bans que l’Olly i l’Andy comencessin a remoure’s per sortir de les seves cadires.

\- No hi vagis papa! - Van ploriquejar.

En Stiles va haver de córrer i atrapar-los abans de que els nens arribessin al seu pare. Tots dos van udolar dolorosament mentre en Derek sortia de l’habitació amb les espatlles tenses i sense mirar enrere.

En Stiles es va guanyar unes quantes esgarrapades abans de tenir als dos nens suficientment calmats com per asseure’ls a la seva cadireta de nou. Els llavis de l’Andy encara tremolaven i jugava amb la crosta de pa que tenia entre els dits com si volgués menjar-se-la i a la vegada no ho volgués fer. L’Olly va empènyer el seu plat, recolzant el cap sobre els seus braços a la taula. Va ensumar una vegada i després va deixar anar un sospir com si es resignes a acceptar tot el que la vida li tirava a sobre.

No era difícil endevinar que en Stiles hauria de ser una figura més permanent del que havia suposat en un inici. No era exactament el que havia acordat quan havia acceptat la feina però tenia la sensació que no hi havia ningú més que tingués pensat en estar allí pels nens. Així doncs, hauria de treure’n el màxim partit.

\- Voleu veure el petit ós o preferiu en Caillou?

  
______________________________________

 

Cap al final de la setmana  en Stiles es va adonar que el menjar del rebost i de la nevera s’estava acabant. No tenia ni idea de qui s’encarregava d’abastir-lo però no pensava enfrontar-se al disgust de l’Olly si es quedaven sense panses per a picar entre hores. Ja havia sigut prou horrible el dia que en Stiles no les podia trobar.

En Derek havia resultat ser més enigmàtic del que en Stiles s’havia esperat. Quan el pare d’en Stiles el deixava al matí, en Derek ja estava a la porta i sempre arribava a casa quan els nens ja dormien, acomiadant a en Stiles abans de que poguessin entaular cap conversa. Tampoc era que en Stiles s’hi volgués quedar, a les nits semblava que a en Derek l’haguessin estomacat i li haguessin disparat amb bales matallops. En Stiles no es veia amb coratge de res més que desitjar-li bona nit i marxar cap a casa.

A banda del primer dia en Derek no havia tornat a casa per dinar i als nens no semblava que els estranyés. El moment en que es feia més difícil l’absència d’en Derek era a les nits, quan li demanaven a en Stiles de mil formes diferents que portés al seu pare abans d’anar a dormir. Més d’una vegada en Stiles havia hagut de jurar-los amb el dit petit que en Derek aniria a la seva habitació al arribar a casa i els donaria petons de bona nit, encara que ells dormissin. En Stiles gairebé no podia aguantar la mirada d’en Derek quan li transmetia el missatge.

Buscant el número de l’Erica al mòbil  (ja que semblava ser l’única que sabia on estaven les coses a la casa Hale) en Stiles li va enviar un missatge preguntant-li qui s’encarregava de les compres. Esperant la seva resposta es va aventurar a la sala on estaven l’Olly i l’Andy construint un castell amb blocs. En Stiles havia comprat un vestit barat i no podia evitar somriure al recordar la reacció de l’Andy quan li va ensenyar el vestit lila i verd de princesa amb el seu clip lila a joc. En Stiles estava segur de que tenia una costella fracturada per la força amb la que l’havia abraçat.

L’únic tracte que tenien era que el vestit i el clip estaven permesos només quan en Derek no era a la casa. Havia estat difícil fer-li entendre a l’Andy, en Stiles no tenia el cor per explicar-li al nen que el seu pare creia abans a altres persones que als seus propis fills. Al final havia acabat dient-li a l’Andy que estava tan guapo amb el vestit que “el papa pensa que estàs jugant a les disfresses. Es confon i després li fa mal el cap quan intentes explicar-li que ets tu i no una princesa. I no volem que li faci mal el cap perquè a ningú li agrada que li faci mal el cap.”

De moment semblava que havia funcionat prou ja que en Stiles no havia rebut cap trucada a mitjanit o aviat pel matí que era quan en Derek estava a casa.

El telèfon d’en Stiles va sonar just quan els va preguntar als nens si es podia unir al projecte de construcció. Va agafar-lo i a l’altra banda hi havia l’Erica.

\- Tan sols escriu una llista del que necessites i enviaré algú per que faci les compres.

Assegut al sofà en Stiles mirava com l’Andy començava a construir una fossa al voltant de la seva torre que s’assemblava més a una pila de jenga que cap altra cosa.

\- Ens aniran bé unes quantes hores fora de casa. No m’importa emportar-me’ls. Pots tornar-me els diners després?

Va haver una pausa mentre l’Erica pensava, va fer un soroll amb la llengua.

\- Hi ha una targeta de crèdit d’emergència sota el cistell de la fruita. No més de tres-cents dòlars a la setmana i només menjars saludables.

El cervell d’en Stiles es va quedar enganxat un moment amb els 300 dòlars abans d’afegir.

\- Inclou això els costos del taxi?

L’Erica va riure amb ganes, com si acabés de representar el millor esquetx de comèdia davant d’ella i en Stiles s’hagués enfadat si no fos per les paraules que li va dir a continuació.

\- Tan sols cal que agafis un dels cotxes d’en Derek que hi ha al garatge. Les claus estan al costat de la porta.

\- Què? De veritat? – Va deixar anar en Stiles sorprès, asseient-se tan ràpid que va atrapar l’atenció dels nois. El van mirar curiosament uns segons abans de que l’Olly agafés un bloc i el llencés a la torre, fent-la caure. L’Andy va deixar anar una rialla imitant el seu germà amb l’altra torre i convertint el seu castell en les restes de Godzilla 2000.

\- Sí. – Va dir l’Erica confosa. – Com has estat venint a treballar?

És clar que en Stiles recordava exactament quan va intentar explicar-li el seu problema a en Derek durant la primera conversa que van tenir i també recordava com aquest havia tallat les seves explicacions. Potser hagués hagut d’explicar-li a l’Erica abans.

\- El meu pare em deixa abans d’anar a treballar. El meu cotxe s’estarà tot l’estiu al taller.

Aquest cop l’Erica va deixar anar un esbufec i va murmurar alguna cosa en veu baixa. En Stiles va captar el nom d’en Derek i la paraula mesquí durant el seu murmuri però no n’estava segur.

\- Utilitza algun dels cotxes d’en Derek a partir d’ara. Et suggereixo el Hummer ja que podem descomptar-ne el quilometratge i el gasoil dels impostos. Tan sols assegura’t de guardar els rebuts.

En Stiles va ser incapaç de parlar abans de penjar ja que es trobava en una boirina d’adoració per la gent rica i el seu amor per evadir els impostos. Va saltar del sofà amb un somriure d’orella a orella aixecant les mans.

\- Qui vol anar de compres?

L’Andy va deixar anar un crit d’excitació, deixant caure els blocs que tenia a les mans i corrent a fora de l’habitació.

\- Compres! – Va dir tornant a entrar a la sala amb la cara vellutada i els cabells embullats en totes direccions. – Anem de compres! – Va tornar a cridar donant la volta al sofà saltant a sobre d’ell i tirant-se als braços d’en Stiles. – Anem de compres!

En Stiles el va atrapar amb un grunyit i els seus caps van xocar gairebé dolorosament. Aquest fet no va afectar en absolut a l’Andy, que es trobava en una pujada d’adrenalina causada pel fet d’anar de compres que podia competir amb qualsevol noia adolescent.

\- Para de cridar! – Va ploriquejar l’Olly amb les mans a les orelles i sacsejant el cap. – Massa fort!

\- No estic cridant! – Va cridar l’Andy per sobre de l’espatlla d’en Stiles abraçant-lo ben fort. – Anem de compres!

En Stiles es va preguntar si aquells nens havien sortit mai al carrer. Tot i així se li va escapar el riure per fet que l’Andy s’havia convertit en un cuc d’excitació mentre que l’Olly intentava organitzar els seus blocs.

\- Vinga va, recollim les coses i després anirem a comprar menjar. Si us porteu bé podreu comprar una joguina cada un.

Va ser com oferir-los una muntanya de dolços o donar-los una injecció d’adrenalina. L’Andy es va esmunyir dels braços d’en Stiles corrent cap a l’Olly intentant agafar el màxim de blocs possibles. En Stiles podria acostumar-se a la idea del xantatge per a que els nens recollissin. Al cap de deu minuts totes les joguines estaven dintre de la seva caixa i tots els coixins estaven de nou al sofà (tot i que d’una forma força maldestre).

En Stiles es va poder adonar de com les joguines dels nens no estaven individualitzades. Els nens tenien cotxes, blocs, algunes pilotes i helicòpters de control remot a joc. Era com si en Derek hagués anat a la botiga i hagués demanat  totes les coses que agradessin als nens petits sense preguntar als seus propis fills que volien.

En Stiles començava a adonar-se que en Derek no tenia ni idea de com exercir de pare tot i l‘esforç que hi ficava.

Tot i així, no importava. En Stiles sabia, mentre acompanyava els nens al magatzem, que hauria d’esforçar-se a ser el millor mainader per compensar-ho. Si part d’això implicava pegar una bona mossegada a la cartera d’en Derek ningú tenia perquè adonar-se’n.


	3. Chapter 3

En Stiles va aparcar a fora del Toys-R-Us i va somriure al obrir la porta del darrere i veure l’Andy bellugant-se i barallant-se amb els cinturons de la seva cadireta deixant anar petits grunyits d’irritació.

\- Estic atrapat! – Va gemegar. En Stiles va donar les gràcies a Déu per els avantatges de les cadiretes de cotxe per nens llop i el va deslligar amb un somriure. Va ajudar a l’Andy a baixar del cotxe i va anar a l’altre costat per deslligar també a l’Olly. Amb un nen a cada mà van aventurar-se a la botiga. Un cop dins, en Stiles es va prendre un segon per trobar les indicacions cap a la cosa que més importava en aquells moments.

Arnesos per nens.

Sabia per experiència que no era ni de broma tan ràpid com l’Andy i l’Olly quan tenien un objectiu concret, si havia de treure als nens sovint necessitava algun tipus d’avantatja. Va portar als dos nens davant del prestatge somrient.

\- Quin us agrada més nois?

\- Què són? – Va preguntar l’Olly agafant un arnès blau i inspeccionant-lo com si realment sabés llegir les instruccions.

\- Són per a que no us perdeu per la botiga. – Va dir en Stiles dubtós. L’Andy en va agafar un de color lila que tenia una corona de princesa a la banda del pit i li va allargar a en Stiles.

\- M’agrada aquest! – Va cridar una mica massa fort. En Stiles el va agafar assentint amb el cap seriosament. L’Andy semblava satisfet d’aconseguir exactament el que volia i es va acostar al seu germà per ajudar-lo a triar-ne un. N’havia un de color negre una mica més amunt, tenia estrelles escampades per tot arreu i una lluna creixent al pit, en Stiles el va agafar i el va ensenyar als nens.

\- I aquest?

\- Oh. – L’Olly va agafar-lo de les mans d’en Stiles i el va amanyagar saltant i corrent al voltant d’en Stiles. – Sí! Estrelles i una lluna! Vull aquest, té coses de l’espai!

En Stiles va somriure, tornant-li a l’Andy l’arnès de princeses.

\- Anem a pagar-ho tot i desprès podreu triar una joguina cadascun. Què us sembla?

Això va provocar que els nens deixessin anar un crit d’alegria tan fort com van poder. En Stiles es va estremir, donant mirades de disculpa a les persones que tenia a prop i després agafant als nens de les mans i encaminant-se a les caixes.

Va deixar que els nens deixessin els arnesos a la cinta transportadora i va pagar amb la targeta de crèdit d’en Derek abans d’apartar-se una mica amb els nens per col·locar-los els arnesos. L’Olly semblava incòmode, com si no estès segur de què passava mentre l’Andy intentava treure-se’l. Tot i així, va aixecar el cap i va començar a escanejar els passadissos just quan en Stiles acabava de cordar-li i va deixar anar un soroll de sorpresa.

\- Coses de princeses! – Amb això l’Andy va córrer cap al passadís replet de rosa i lila. L’únic problema va ser que en Stiles aguantava els arnesos. Estava preparat per fer front a la força d’un nen normal i no a la d’un nen d’home llop. L’estrebada el va agafar per sorpresa i gairebé se li va dislocar el braç mentre l’Andy anava cap al passadís corrent, enviant a en Stiles al terra mentre perdia l’arnés de la mà. Els genolls d’en Stiles van colpejar durament a terra i el cap li va fer voltes.

L’Olly es va ajupir amb les mans recolzades als seus petits genolls mentre mirava a en Stiles amb els ulls esbatanats.

\- Diles, estàs bé?

En Stiles va grunyir, aixecant-se i agafant l’arnés de l’Olly.

\- Estic bé, gràcies per preguntar. – Va dir somrient al petit nen llop. L’Olly va retornar-li el somriure, seguint a en Stiles mentre anaven cap al passadís on estava l’Andy caient-li la bava davant de una mostra de joguines de la Rapunzel. En Stiles es va ajupir i va agafar l’Arnés de l’Andy, una mica enfadat pel fet de ser ignorat completament.

\- Andy, no pots córrer així. – Va dir en Stiles sever tot i estar una mica avergonyit per no haver estat preparat per la força d’un petit home llop i que l’Andy l’hagués fet caure al terra només pel fet de córrer mentre ell aguantava la corda de l’arnés. La pròxima vegada hauria de preparar-se, probablement com si fos algú que passejava un gran danès o un mastí.

L’Andy va alçar la mirada de les dues caixes de nines que sostenia. Els seus ulls es van obrir mentre una ganyota adorable i confosa li apareixia als llavis.

\- Però, les coses de la ‘punzel estan aquí.

En Stiles va sospirar.

\- Mira els meus genolls, Andy. M’ho has fet quan has estirat de la corda corrent. – Va aixecar-se les vores dels pantalons curts que portava per ensenyar-li les marques que se li començaven a formar als genolls per la caiguda. L’Andy va deixar anar un so angoixat, deixant caure les caixes a terra de cop.

\- Ho sento! – Va ploriquejar i després va córrer cap a la cama dreta d’en Stiles i va donar-li un petó humit al genoll. En Stiles es volia morir, mirant com l’Andy repetia el procés amb l’altre genoll deixant anar un sorollós “mua!” per emfatitzar. Estava a tan sols dos segons d’alçar a l’Andy i cobrir-lo de petons quan l’Olly va empènyer al seu germà suaument.

\- No Andy. Així no és com es besen les pupes. – Va proclamar. I després va esclafar la seva cara i la va fregar al genoll d’en Stiles amb un soroll més semblant a un “ubwah” que no pas a un soroll de petó convencional. Va fer el mateix amb l’altra cama d’en Stiles i ho va completar amb l’estranya acció de fregament i després es va quedar amb una expressió d’orgull a la cara.

En Stiles estava a punt de tenir un atac de cor degut a l’adorabilitat que traspuaven els nens.

A més, els seus genolls no feien gens de mal, com si els nens li haguessin extret el dolor. Va recordar a l’Scott mencionant alguna vegada que l’habilitat de prendre el dolor d’algú era un habilitat que un home llop podia aprendre al llarg del temps o que podia tenir de forma instintiva.

Una afecció desbordant va envair a en Stiles i aquest es va ajupir abraçant als dos nois. Tots dos van cridar a la vegada, però en ell estava massa enfeinat abraçant-los amb força.

\- Moltes gràcies nois, em sento molt millor! – Va gemegar i després va començar a repartir-los petons ben sorollosos i humits per les galtes. Les orelles li xiulaven pels crits dels nens, l’Andy rient fortament i bellugant-se sense parar mentre l’Olly deixava anar un soroll de satisfacció i passava els braços pel coll d’en Stiles estrenyent-lo.

\- Ecs! – Va ploriquejar l’Andy. – La teva boca està molt mullada! – Tot i les queixes va riure quan en Stiles li va donar un nou petó a la galta. – Deixa'm anar Diles!

En Stiles va deixar anar un grunyit fals.

\- Mai! Sou meus per sempre! Tots meus! Ja, ja, ja. – Va dir amb un somriure malèfic, va enterrar la cara al coll de l’Andy i va fer un soroll de pet contra la pell de l’Andy.

\- Això és fastigós Diles! Deixa’m anar!

\- Digues per favor! – Va exigir en Stiles contra els dits de l’Andy abans de bavejar-los tots amb un exagerat “bluh”.

\- Per favor! – Va gemegar l’Andy gairebé donant-li un cop a la cara a l’Olly amb el colze.

L’Olly no oposava gaire resistència, tan sols amanyagava el costat de la cara d’en Stiles mentre l’Andy continuava rient i bellugant-se intentant sonar enfadat. En Stiles no tenia idea de com es podia sentir tan unit als dos nens en tan sols una setmana.

\- D’acord. – Va dir en Stiles sospirant amb força dramàticament i deixant-los anar per veure com l’Andy es fregava la cara amb un somriure ben gran. L’Olly va deixar anar un gemec estirant la camiseta d’en Stiles amb els ulls plorosos.- Què passa?

\- Em pots donar una altra abraçada?

El cor d’en Stiles es va fondre. Va amanyagar a l’Olly entre els seus braços sense dir res més guanyant-se un so satisfet per part del nen. L’Olly va pressionar la seva galta contra la d’en Stiles deixant anar un grunyit suau i encantat mentre fregava la mandíbula d’en Stiles i l’ensumava. En Stiles va passar la mà per l’esquena de l’Olly calmant-lo. Probablement no estaven acostumats a anar de compres i la barreja de sons nous i olors estranyes devia haver fet que l’Olly necessités una essència familiar per adaptar-se.

\- Oh, sou encantadors. - Va sospirar una dona que tenien a prop. En Stiles se la va mirar somrient i aixecant-se amb l’Olly as braços. L’Andy va retornar a inspeccionar les nines mentre que l’Olly estava més preocupat ensumant el coll d’en Stiles i fregant-s’hi.

\- Sí, oi? Cobrar per cuidar-los és un extra. - En Stiles va somriure-li mentre es girava per fregar el seu nas contra la galta de l’Olly. Aquest va fer un soroll encantat aferrant-se tan com podia a en Stiles. Probablement el nen era la persona més afectuosa que coneixia. Des del primer dia l’Olly sempre havia volgut petons i abraçades i a en Stiles ja li estava bé ja que només li calia carregar-lo a la cintura i portar-lo amb ell alguns moments del dia i normalment servia per prevenir qualsevol rebequeria.

En Stiles no volia pensar  en el fet que l’Olly necessites tanta afecció per prevenir un estat d’angoixa. No volia pensar-hi perquè d’alguna forma el feia odiar en Derek i en Stiles sabia que en Derek tan sols feia el que creia millor per als nens. Tot i que potser s’estigués equivocant de mig a mig.

La dona va semblar confosa uns moments inclinant una mica el cap i agafant aire amb força alhora que obria els ulls.

\- Oh! Pensava que eren teus. – I després els seus ulls es van desviar cap a l’arnés de l’Andy, que s’estava tan tranquil·la asseguda a terra, com si volgués dir alguna cosa més just quan aquesta va córrer cap a ells amb una caixa de nina a les mans.

\- Vull aquesta!. – Va exclamar l’Andy allargant-li a en Stiles per a que la pogués mirar. En Stiles la va agafar inspeccionant-la amb una expressió seriosa. En realitat estava buscant-ne el preu però preferia que l’Andy pensés que estava avaluant la qualitat de la nina en comptes de si entrava o no al pressupost. La dona va apropar-se a l’Andy, ajupint-se i somrient-li. L’Olly es va tensar als braços d’en Stiles, aparentment sorprès per la proximitat de la dona.

\- Ets molt mono. – Va dir-li a l’Andy. – T’ha triat la mama aquest vestit?

L’Andy, que havia començat a jugar vergonyosament amb la vora del seu vestit pel compliment que li havien fet, va quedar-se de pedra i va mirar cap a en Stiles i l’Olly amb confusió com si no estès segur de com contestar-ho. En Stiles tampoc sabia exactament quin era l’estatus de la mare dels nens com per corregir a la dona. Va obrir la boca per explicar-li que era ell qui havia escollit el vestit quan l’Olly va interrompre amb la veu suau.

\- La mama és una “buta” escurabutxaques i aprofitada que no veurà ni un sol cabell del nostre cap. – Va dir seriosament. En Stiles gairebé s’ofega tot sol i va tossir per dissimular el somriure mentre l’Andy assentia entusiasmadament.

La dona va semblar horroritzada i l’Andy es va inclinar amb una mà a la boca per xiuxiuejar.

\- Ho va dir el papa!

Senyor! En Derek estava a punt de provocar que li donessin una lliçó a en Stiles al mig d’una tenda. Es va alegrar sobtadament d’haver aclarit que els nens no eren fills seus ja que aquella dona tenia l’aspecte d’estar preparada per llançar-se-li a la jugular. En Stiles va córrer a agafar la corda de l’arnés de l’Andy i li va donar una suau estrebada

\- Ei, encara ens falta anar a buscar una joguina per l’Olly perquè soc un gran _mainader_! Sense cap influència sobre què us diu el vostre pare i què no! Mira, naus espacials!

En Stiles va donar gràcies al cel perquè l’Andy el seguís sense protestar. Algun d’aquells dies hauria d’arraconar a en Derek i donar-li una bona repassada verbal sobre què i què no es pot dir davant d’un nen petit. En Stiles es jugaria la meitat del seu sou a que en Derek creia que cap dels dos nens era incapaç de recordar la meitat de les paraules que havien sortit per la boca de l’Olly. Quan van arribar a la secció de nen l’Olly es va remoure fins que el van baixar a terra i va anar directament a la part més fosca de la secció on hi havia diferents joguines de naus espacials i algun que altre astronauta. Gairebé tot el que hi havia als prestatges eren dinosaures, figures d’acció o altres joguines particularment violentes. Mentre l’Olly triava meticulosament, (vagant durant uns instants per la zona de criatures oceàniques) en Stiles li va llegir a l’Andy el darrere de la caixa de la Rapunzel.

Uns deu minuts després l’Olly es va aproximar amb un paquet petit a les mans amb una mirada decidida.

\- És el que vols?

L’Olly va assentir deixant que en Stiles agafés i examinés la caixa que indicava els diferents tipus d’enganxines de planetes i estrelles que brillaven en la foscor que portava. Es veia bastant bé però no era pas una cosa amb la que l’Olly pogués jugar.

\- N’estàs segur que és el que vols? Només pots agafar una cosa. No prefereixes un alienígena o un astronauta?

\- No. - L’Olly va sacsejar el cap agafant la caixa de les mans d’en Stiles i abraçant-la amb un petit so d’acontentament. - Vull això.

\- Molt bé. Escolteu, - En Stiles va gesticular cap a la secció on hi havia mobles i decoració per nens. - anem a aconseguir unes quantes coses per a les vostres habitacions.

Al cap d’una mitja hora es dirigien cap a les caixes amb una joguina, un edredó i una llumeta de nit per a cada nen. l’Andy havia escollit un edredó  verd blavós ple de flors plenes de colors i ocells mentre que l’Olly s’havia decantat cap a un edredó blau fosc ple de peixos i amb un pop molt gran al centre. La llumeta de nit de l’Olly era blau marí amb petits forats en forma d’estrelles mentre l’Andy havia escollit un senzill cor rosa ben gran.

En Stiles estava segur que mai havia vist als nens tan excitats. Quan va arribar el seu torn a la línia de caixa en Stiles tenia les cintes dels arnesos ben lligades als canells ja que es temia que algun dels dos nens explotaria i començaria a córrer de felicitat.

Mentre carregava el cotxe en Stiles va resar al cel que poguessin entrar al supermercat i sortir-ne en una hora. No volia que els nens es perdessin l’hora de dinar perquè que si se’ls feia tard volia dir que s’hauria d’enfrontar a dons nens llop de mal humor. No hi havia quantitat suficient de panses i pretzels que poguessin saciar els seus petits estómacs a l’igual que ho feien un entrepà i una galeta.

Per sort, en Stiles era un expert estalviador i sabia perfectament on estava cada cosa en aquella tenda en concret. Amb l’Andy assegut al carro i l’Olly dret darrere el manillar, en Stiles es va desplaçar dintre i fora dels passadissos de la botiga agafant les coses més essencials i fins i tot prevenint algun que altre intent de colar coses al carro per part dels nens. La meitat d’elles eren només pel plaer de la trapelleria ja que en Stiles estava segur que l’Andy no necessitava quatre brics de brou de vedella.

En Stiles hauria d’haver parat més atenció al comportament cada vegada més nerviós de l’Olly. Estava massa ocupat vigilant les urpes de nen llop de l’Andy que intentaven esmunyir menjar al carro i no va fixar-se en la forma que l’Olly es removia i esbufegava. Mentre l’Andy estava assegut tranquil·lament entre menjar l’Olly no estava tan tranquil entre les mans d’en Stiles.

Intentant alleujar la irritació del nen en Stiles va apartar el carro a un costat i es va inclinar ficant una mà a sobre el cap de l’Olly. El va acariciar jugant amb els cabells del clatell.

\- Ja quasi estem. Vols una mica de panses?

\- No. – Va gemegar l’Olly amb els ulls humits.

Ai no, allò no acabaria bé. En Stiles va passar les mans pel cabell de l’Olly de forma afectuosa rascant-lo una mica darrere l’orella com sabia que a l’Olly li agradava.

\- Una mica de suc?

En Stiles sempre portava a sobre una mica de suc i de menjar d’emergència. Aquesta era una de les raons per les que no podia tenir cap tipus de dignitat aquell dia ja que portava una bossa de bebè ben gran carregada a l’espatlla i recolzada al maluc.

\- No! – Va ploriquejar apartant la mà d’en Stiles del seu cap amb un soroll d’incomoditat.

\- Que vols?

\- No! – Va plorar mentre les orelles se li anaven tornant puntegudes i el pelatge se li anava estenent pel voltant. Abans que en Stiles pogués intentar prevenir la crisi un fort sanglot se li va escapar a l’Olly. En Stiles va tenir mig segon per preparar-se abans que l’Olly comencés a plorar i deixés anar un crit que feia xiular les orelles. Les mans de l’Andy van volar a les seves orelles ja que havia presenciat suficients rebequeries per part de l’Olly com per saber que els crits no s’acabarien gaire aviat.

Les llàgrimes queien com a rierols per les galtes de l’Olly, mullant-li la cara i enganxant-se-li al pelatge que li havia sortit. Fins i tot havia deixat sortir els petits ullals que en Stiles podia veure ja que el nen plorava amb la boca oberta. En Stiles va passar les mans per sota les aixelles de l’Olly traient-lo del carro. Gairebé ni l’havia recolzat al seu pit que l’Olly ja li havia passat els bracets pel voltant del coll i en Stiles podia sentir l’esgarrapada de les urpes quan el nen es va aferrar a la seva camiseta.

Les orelles li començaven a xiular degut a la intensitat dels plors de l’Olly, va començar a repartir-li petons per les temples mentre el bressolava endavant i endarrere i li acariciava l’esquena intentant com a mínim tranquil·litzar-lo el suficient perquè com a mínim la gent no el mirés com si el volgués assassinar. Tot i així, res funcionava i l’Olly continuava plorant amargament agafant aire amb força quan en tenia l’oportunitat. En Stiles desitjava que la terra se l’engolís.

Un empleat se li va apropar de seguida intentant estar calmat mentre li parlava per sobre els plors de l’Olly.

\- Si voleu puc guardar-vos el carro i podeu sortir una estona a que prengui l’aire fins que es senti millor.

L’alleujament va envair en Stiles, que va assentir amb el cap i després li va fer un gest a l’Andy.

\- Sí sisplau, moltes gràcies. – Va respondre mentre l’Andy s’aixecava a dintre del carro deixant que en Stiles usés el braç que tenia lliure per aixecar-lo i deixar-lo a terra. El llavi inferior de l’Andy començava a tremolar i feia cara de: “em fan mal les orelles i el meu germà està plorant i no estic gens content”, tot i així no ploraria. En Stiles donava gràcies al cel que l’Andy fos una espècie d’home de ferro quan el seu germà tenia una rebequeria. En Stiles l’hauria de recompensar per això més sovint.

En Stiles va agafar la mà de l’Andy (amb la que el nen s’estava tapant l’orella, cosa que va provocar que inclinés el cap i el recolzés a l’espatlla per cobrir-se l’orella igualment) i es va afanyar a sortir de la botiga cap al cotxe.

L’Olly encara estava força alterat quan van arribar al cotxe. En Stiles va col·locar a l’Andy al seient del copilot engegant el motor, posant cançons de Disney al reproductor de mp3 que hi havia al cotxe i després asseient-se  al seient del conductor amb l’Olly al braç. L’Andy semblava prou entretingut jugant amb la seva nina nova de la Rapunzel i no se’l veia tan estressat ara que l’Olly començava a quedar-se sense veu. Acariciant suaument l’esquena de l’Olly en Stiles el va continuar besant i xiuxiuejant-li paraules reconfortants, agraït quan va començar a notar els indicis de la calma. L’Olly va sanglotar, plorant a intervals suaus i forts per acabar calmant-se.

Van passar uns quants minuts més abans que la tempesta amainés del tot i l’Olly caigués rendit als braços d’en Stiles. Va sospirar fregant la galta al coll d’en Stiles amb un grunyit cansat i movent la cara per repetir l’acció amb la mandíbula d’en Stiles. En Stiles va acariciar-li l’esquena, amb copets suaus deixant que el nen busqués el confort que necessités.

Hauria de parlar seriosament amb en Derek sobre l’aparent falta d’afecte que semblava que estigués donant als seus fills. Els diumenges eren el dia de festa d’en Stiles, però dubtava molt que en Derek fos el tipus de persona que s’estigués tot el dia repartint carícies i afecte, ni tan sols amb els seus fills. L’home tenia una mirada que podia fer tremolar edificis sencers.

Un cop l’Olly s’havia calmat del tot i en Stiles es va assegurar que podien tornar a la botiga sense incidents van baixar del cotxe. Aquest cop en Stiles es va assegurar d’incloure a l’Olly en alguna ocasió a l'escollir els productes per tal d’evitar que s’avorrís o es fiqués nerviós altre cop.

Ja passava de la seva hora de dinar habitual quan van arribar a casa així que en Stiles va asseure immediatament als dos nens a la taula de la cuina i els va donar alguna cosa de menjar abans de començar a ordenar la compra. Un cop ho va tenir tot arreglat va posar la princesa i la granota a la televisió per a l’Andy i va deixar que l’Olly l’estirés cap a  la seva habitació per tal de col·locar les enganxines  que havien comprat.

L’Olly va ser molt meticulós en la col·locació de cada enganxina assegurant-se que totes i cadascuna estiguessin a vista des del llit però també des de l’entrada de l’habitació. Quan el nen va quedar satisfet en Stiles podia sentir a la mama Odie cantant-los-hi a la Tiana i al príncep Naveen des de la televisió de la sala d’estar.

En Stiles i l’Olly van unir-se a l’Andy per acabar de veure la pel·lícula i en un instant en Stiles es va convertir en un coixí humà. No li importava, ja que el fet que s’enganxessin a ell i li reclamessin carícies com si fos més important per ells que un simple mainader l’omplia d’una escalfor molt agradable. Aquell moment va provocar que el rellotge biològic comencés a sonar i de cop el va envair el desig de que aquells dos infants fossin seus, fent que comencés a acariciar-los la esquena.

Quan els crèdits van començar a sortir els nens ja s’havien adormit, esbufegant suaument, un recolzat a la seva panxa i l’altre al seu pit. En Stiles va carregar a l’Olly cap al seu llit primer, ficant-lo sota el seu nou edredó de l’oceà i repetint l’acció amb l’Andy. Era un pèl aviat per fer la migdiada però havien tingut un matí molt ocupat així que era comprensible.

En Stiles va baixar cap a la sala d’estar traient el seu portàtil i mòbil de la bossa. En Scott havia sortit amb l’Allison i en Stiles necessitava a algú que en sabés prou sobre homes llop per preguntar-li si era normal que l’Andy i l’Olly es fiquessin irritables sense raó aparent tan sovint, tema que el preocupava molt. Tenien molta energia al llarg del dia i en Stiles jugava amb ells constantment i els donava tanta atenció com podia, però encara hi havia molts moments en els que no hi havia res que pogués fer per animar-los. Esperava que fos tan sols una espècie de tret comú dels homes llop i per això es va disposar a trucar a la segona persona més experimentada en el tema de la seva llista de telèfons.

\- Ei Lydia, tens un minut?

\- Depèn de per a què.

\- M’estava preguntant si hi ha alguna cosa en especial que faci en Jackson quan es troba, ehm, _agitat_.

\- A part de sexe?

En Stiles va ofegar una rialla fent un soroll que s’assemblava a un grunyit d’exasperació. En Stiles no li ho havia preguntat a en Scott per una raó molt evident: les respostes d’en Scott sempre eren “Allison” o bé “fer l’amor amb l’Allison”, cosa que no ajudava gaire a en Stiles.

\- Exacte, a part d’això.

\- Què passa?

En Stiles va obrir el seu explorador clicant  l’icona del Google de les seves pàgines preferides.

\- M’estava preguntant si tenies algun consell per ajudar-me amb els nens que estic cuidant. Jugo amb ells durant tota l’estona, noia, i, tot i així, de vegades es fiquen insuportables. Com si estiguessin avorrits tot i haver-se passat tot el sant dia fent coses.

\- Bé, i perquè no ho deixes si són tan difícils de cuidar? - Va preguntar. Tan sols de pensar-hi a en Stiles li va fer un bot el cor. No els podia abandonar, fer-ho seria estúpid i cruel. No, d’alguna manera en Stiles trobaria alguna solució.

\- No, em paguen per fer-ho. A més, que sàpigues que sóc un príncep ara. Així que tinc un deure amb el meu regne de dos.

\- Ai, això és fastigosament adorable, fins i tot venint de tu. - Va dir amb la veu afectada la Lydia, tot i que en Stiles va poder detectar una espurna d’afecte a la seva veu. Va voltar els ulls escrivint al portàtil “com cuidar nens llop de quatre anys” al buscador del Google.

\- Ah, ja. - Va respondre secament en Stiles clicant el primer enllaç que li va aparèixer. - Tot i així, m’estic quedant sense opcions.

\- Stiles, rei, a vegades els nens les tenen aquestes coses i no s’hi pot fer res. Oh, la joia de ser pare!

En Stiles va grunyir, no pel que li havia dit la Lydia sinó per la pàgina que acabava d’obrir. Li passava molt sovint, la meitat de les vegades que intentava buscar a internet qualsevol cosa relacionada amb homes llop la primera pàgina que se li mostrava era o bé propietat o bé fundada per l’empresa d’en Derek. Això feia que en Stiles es sentís estúpidament malament per l’Andy i l’Olly pel fet que el seu pare no estigués mai allí per ells però que fos precisament gràcies a ell que en Stiles era capaç de controlar-los millor i d’entendre les seves peculiaritats com a criatures d’home llop.

\- Saps, - Va murmurar en Stiles. - donades les vegades que he acabat utilitzant alguna de les pàgines de l’empresa del senyor Hale per cercar coses sobre els homes llop podries pensar que el _tio_ ja podria ser una mica més bon pare. - No es que en Derek fos un pare penós, bé, ho era, però no ho era intencionadament, simplement no en tenia ni idea de com ser pare. De totes formes en Stiles tampoc interactuava prou amb ell com per saber-ho del tot.

La Lydia va esbufegar.

\- Els Hale són sang vella. Honestament, no pots estar sorprès que la meitat de les coses sobre homes llop vingui de l’empresa de la seva família.

Tenia raó. Podia ser que en Derek fos un dels pocs que quedaven del clan, però abans de l’epidèmia de matallops havia estat part d’una gran família amb enllaços amb qualsevol aspecte de la comunitat d’homes llop. Els Hale havien estat una de les primeres llopades més nomenades de Califòrnia, formada centenars d’anys abans. Feia por, quan en Stiles hi pensava, saber que en Derek, l’Andy, l’Olly i l’oncle d’en Derek eren els únics supervivents de la que alguna vegada havia estat una llopada pròspera i influent, tot i així, no eren els únics que havien sofert la epidèmia. En Stiles encara podia recordar-ho, no va ser gaire temps després que la seva mare morís. Algun caçador retirat havia esta cultivant Tora blava a la seva finca durant anys, la qual cosa no havia estat un problema al principi. En tenia diferents tipus, alguns d’ells eren usats al vi d’Acònit (una beguda popular entre els homes llop ja que, bàsicament, era l’única cosa que els podia emborratxar) i altres eren utilitzats en diferents tipus de medicines i cures.

Els problemes van venir quan es va desencadenar una gran tempesta, contaminant tota la població amb matallops. Hi havia pol·len, flors i qualsevol part de la planta escampats per tot arreu. Ningú va saber que la xarxa d’aigua estava enverinada fins que els homes llop van començar a posar-se molt malalts i alguns dels humans van començar a tenir al·lucinacions.

Amb això també va començar una onada de conversions. Els homes llop que sofrien atacs de demència deguts a la mort imminent van començar a envair els pobles en un intent desesperat per preservar el seu llegat. Així va ser com en Scott i en Jackson van ser convertits juntament amb un bon grup de nens de l’edat d’en Stiles.

Molts dels homes llop no van sobreviure, no hi havia prou antídots per tothom i de vegades no eren assimilats correctament pel pacient i aquest moria igualment. Només el fet de pensar en el que en Derek havia hagut de passar ja era dolorós, un adolescent obligat a veure com tota la seva família anava morint al seu voltant.

En Stiles es va treure aquell pensament del cap abans que el deprimís inevitablement. Per contra, va navegar pel Google fins que va trobar un bloc dut a terme per una mare humana amb 3 fills, un dels quals era un nen llop. Gràcies a Déu era una mina d’or, estava casada amb un home llop convertit i parlava sobre les diferències entre els nens humans i els d’home llop.

\- Ei, em penso que he trobat alguna cosa. - Va dir en Stiles animadament mentre clicava per la pàgina.

\- Hm?

\- Aquesta dona diu que els nens llop necessiten més estimulació dels sentits. Com si necessitessin treballar l’olfacte d’home llop i tal.

La Lydia va fer un so amb la gola com si el que en Stiles acabava de dir tingués sentit.

Ja ho entenc, - Va dir - Quan en Jackson es fica més idiota del normal sol anar a córrer al bosc. Una vegada li vaig preguntar sobre el tema però em va enviar a fregir espàrrecs. Em jugo el que vulguis que devia estar per allà jugant com un gran cadell o alguna cosa per l’estil.

L’idea d’en Jackson corretejant pel bosc va provocar a en Stiles un atac de riure.

\- No vull saber en què estàs pensant ara mateix. - Va informar-lo la Lydia. - Així que et suggereixo que pensis en activitats per incentivar el seu costat d’home llop.

De vegades en Stiles estava extremadament agraït de no haver anat darrere de la Lydia quan va tallar per un temps amb en Jackson durant el segon any de batxillerat. Tenia el pressentiment que si ho hagués fet mai haguessin arribat a ser tan bons amics. Ella l’havia ajudat de tantes maneres que estava segur que sense ella tot hagués estat més difícil i també era un fet que la Lydia sempre recorria a ell en primer lloc quan alguna cosa la preocupava realment. Juntament amb en Scott i l’Allison, la Lydia era realment una de les millors amigues que en Stiles pogués demanar.

Encara llavors, en Stiles dubtava que hagués estat capaç de tenir tantes idees i tan bones sense ella. Quan van penjar el telèfon ja tenia una llista d’activitats per desafiar els sentits de l’Olly i l’Andy. No podia esperar-se a amagar els bols de fruits secs per a que els oloressin o escampar diversos mitjons, sabates i samarretes per diferents llocs per confondre’ls mentre jugaven a fet i amagar.

Quan es despertessin de la migdiada, però, jugarien a un joc de cartes d’endevinar personatges que li havia suggerit la Lydia. En Stiles gairebé la va voler besar quan li va explicar la idea de mentir sobre les cartes per tal que els nens utilitzessin les seves orelles i el seu nas per endevinar si els enganyava o no. Tenia el pressentiment que als nens els encantaria el joc, la resta de les activitats les provaria l’endemà.

El dissabte anterior en Derek s’havia quedat a l’oficina, però aquella setmana treballaria des de casa. En Stiles esperava que aquell nou grup d’activitats fossin suficients com per mantenir als nens allunyats del seu pare. Sincerament, tampoc es que ho hagués d’intentar massa ja que en Stiles sabia que en Derek es quedaria aquell dia només pel fet que s’havia assegurat d’explicar-li a en amb pèls i senyals com els seus fills havien plorat durant hores quan es van despertar dissabte passat al matí i el seu pare no estava a casa. En Stiles fins i tot va explicar a en Derek com els havia afectat als nens estar dos dies sense veure’l. Els intents d’en Derek de defensar-se amb l’argument “poden olorar-me per tota la casa” van ser rebatuts implacablement quan en Stiles li va explicar que l’Andy li havia preguntat si en Derek els odiava.

En Derek va semblar abatut quan va sentir-ho i després es va quedar blanc quan en Stiles li va confiar que l’Olly li havia explicat a l’Andy que en Derek no els odiava, el que passava es que eren bebès i el seu pare no tenia temps per a bebès. Sí, havia estat un cop baix i en Stiles podia haver exagerat una mica els detalls, però el fet que el que havia dit hagués afectat prou en Derek com per fer que treballés des de casa feia que valgués la pena

En Stiles arreglaria els problemes d’aquella maleïda família abans que comencés el nou semestre, encara que fos l’última cosa que fes.


	4. Chapter 4

Normalment quan en Stiles arribava a treballar en Derek estava de camí a la porta de sortida i els nens encara dormien. Aquell dissabte però, quan en Stiles va entrar a casa gairebé va tenir un atac de cor al trobar-se en Derek assegut a la taula de la cuina vestit només amb els pantalons del pijama. Va ser just en aquell moment que va recordar que aquell dia l’home no havia d'anar a l’oficina.

En Stiles no va poder ni intentar evitar semblar sorprès ja que el somriure divertit que li va regalar en Derek des de darrere la tassa de cafè era senyal suficient que havia sentit com el cor d’en Stiles s’havia accelerat el mateix segon en el que havia entrat a la cuina. En Stiles es va aclarir el coll deixant les claus al pedrís i esmunyint-se pel costat d’en Derek cap a la cafetera. Encara quedava prou cafè com per a que se'n fiqués una tassa.

Normalment, no era el tipus de persona acostumada a beure cafè (l’Adderall no hi combinava gaire bé si en prenia massa) però l’Andy i l’Olly podien amb ell alguns matins i era millor estar ben despert i preparat que no pas ser agafat per sorpresa.

\- Bon dia. – Va dir en Stiles mig adormit mentre afegia una bona quantitat de sucre a la seva tassa i un bon raig de llet.

\- Bon dia. – Va respondre-li en Derek. La seva veu ronca, deguda a la son, va fer que el cervell d’en Stiles comencés a fer coses boges. En Stiles es va asseure a la taula, traient el seu portàtil i obrint-lo. Va fer un glop mentre s’encenia l’ordenador, sospirant i fent petar els llavis. En Derek va dirigir-li una mirada pertorbada i de fastig i en Stiles no va haver ni de mirar la seva tassa com per saber que l’home solia beure el cafè negre o gairebé negre.

\- Has dormit bé? – Va dir, intentant entaular una conversa encara que l’altre semblés submergit en la columna d’economia del diari de Beacon Hills.

En Derek va donar un cop d’ull per sobre el diari, aclarint-se el coll i agafant la seva tassa per fer un altre glop.

\- L’Olly ha tingut un malson i ha passat la nit al meu llit. - Va dir. En Stiles hagués pogut pensar que estava enfadat però hi havia un lleuger tic als seus llavis i agafava la tassa una mica massa fort, cosa que el portava a pensar que se’n sentia responsable. – L’Andy s’ha despertat durant la nit i se’ns ha unit.

Aquella era una imatge que hagués pagat per veure. Estava segur que els nois havien dormit millor aquella nit del que ho havien fet durant tota la setmana. Pensar en l’Olly i l’Andy arrupits al cos del seu pare va fer que l’estómac se li omplís de papallones. El pit d’en Derek semblava musculós però també suau, com un coixí ferm. En Stiles es va entretenir uns instants pensant en la idea de com seria poder recolzar el seu cap al pit d’en Derek i després gairebé va haver de donar-se un pessic a la cama per parar el seu tren de pensament abans que se li n’anés la situació de les mans.

\- L’Olly sempre prefereix que l’abracin quan està trist. – Va dir mossegant-se el llavi.

En Derek va grunyir, assentint amb el cap i tornant a llegir el diari. En Stiles va ficar la contrasenya a l’ordenador connectant-se al wifi de la casa i obrint el servei de missatgeria. Si havia d’estar assegut davant del pare més potent del món hauria de poder parlar amb alguns dels seus amics per que compartissin el seu sofriment.

\- Mai... – Va començar a dir, dubtant, en Derek. - Mai t’ha pegat l’Andy quan estava enfadat? – Va soltar deixant la tassa amb la mirada fixa al diari. En Stiles va esperar un segon però el seus ulls no es van moure, va resseguir amb el dit la vora de la tassa lluitant per trobar la forma de no ofendre’l.

\- Crec que no. L’Andy no sol fer rebequeries si el mantens ocupat.

\- Ja ho faig. – Va soltar en Derek amb els ulls esbatanats. – Jo... – La seva veu es fa afluixar. – Tens idea de les vegades que he hagut de veure la Rapunzel?

En Stiles gairebé s’ofega amb el cafè, però d’alguna forma va ser capaç d’engolir el glop que tenia a la boca. Va sacsejar el cap suaument.

\- És una pel•lícula, tothom pot veure’n una amb un nen. Jugueu a fet i amagar? I als castells? A l’Andy li agrada ser una princesa però vol ser qui salva a tothom.

En Derek va fer una ganyota com si no l’entusiasmés l’idea. En Stiles desitjava que no comencessin a barallar-se per si l’Andy podia jugar a jocs de “nenes” o no.

\- És massa tard per ficar-los nerviosos jugant.

En Stiles es va remoure, deixant la tassa a la taula.

\- Potser si arribessis abans, podries jugar més amb ells. - Un cop baix, sí, però no deixava de ser la veritat.

En Derek es va posar tan tens que va començar a arrugar el diari, les seves celles es van ajuntar i el seu llavi superior es va aixecar en un petit grunyit.

\- Tinc responsabilitats. - Va dir asprament. - En cas de que no te n’hagis adonat.

\- Oh, sí. Me n’he adonat. - Va dir en Stiles suaument, recordant tots els moments de la setmana en els que l’Olly havia plorat davant de la porta després que en Derek marxés, o com l’Andy no volia anar al llit fins que estigués completament segur que en Derek aniria a donar-li un petó de bona nit quan arribés. - Me n’he adonat de com sembla que penses que la teva feina és la teva única responsabilitat i no els dos nens que es troben dormint a l’habitació. Ja saps. Els teus fills?

En Derek va esclafar el diari contra la taula amb un rugit inhumà que li sortia del pit.

\- Si penses un sol segon que no em preocupo per ells a cada minut del dia estàs maleïd…

\- Uhm, papa?

L’Andy va aparèixer a la cuina, portant una manteta blava i tentinejant cap on estava el seu pare assegut. En Derek va callar de cop, ignorant la cara de sorpresa que tenia en Stiles per girar-se i alçar a l’Andy i posar-se’l a la falda. L’Andy va fer un soroll d’acontentament, acomodant-se al pit del seu pare, en Derek va tornar a llegir el diari i a beure’s el cafè aguantant amb un braç a l’Andy per a que aquest pogués estar arrupit parpellejant mig adormit i badallant de tan en quant. En Stiles sabia que l’Olly no devia estar gaire lluny, el nen es solia despertar un minut o dos després que l’Andy.

Com un rellotge, l’Olly va aparèixer fent encara més cara de son que l’Andy, si podia ser. No era una persona de matins, va fer una ganyota confosa adorable que va dirigir a tothom abans d’encaminar-se cap a en Stiles.

Aquest es va repenjar suficientment per a que l’Olly escalés a la seva falda i s’acomodés. Després dels primers dies havien desenvolupat una rutina a l’hora d’aixecar-se en la que l’Olly s’arraulia al cos d’en Stiles fins que estava degudament despert.

En Stiles va navegar per l’ordenador recolzant una mà a l’esquena de l’Olly mentre començava la sessió d’amanyacs. L’Olly va enfonsar la cara al seu pit, fregant-lo amb el nas fins arribar al seu coll i després de cara la nou del coll d’en Stiles amb un ronc cansat. En Stiles fregava l’esquena de l’Olly suaument mentre la meitat superior del seu cos es convertia en un coixí gegant per a que l’Olly hi enfonsés el nas. Just quan l’Olly es va recolzar finalment sobre ell amb un badall, en Stiles va aixecar la mirada i es va sorprendre al veure la mirada tan intensa d’en Derek, que va fer que es posés nerviós a l’instant. L’Olly va fregar-se contra el coll d’en Stiles i la expressió intensa d’en Derek va convertir-se gairebé en una mirada assassina que al seu torn es va convertir en una expressió de desconcert.

En Stiles es va aclarir la gola, agafant la tassa i fent-hi un glop. Va parar la mà que fins llavors havia estat repartint carícies per la columna de l’Olly i aquest va remoure’s com un cuquet i va gemegar mig adormit fins que en Stiles va tornar a començar les carícies.

Quan en Derek va parlar, ho va fer en un xiuxiueig, tot i que també podia ser que en Stiles estigués distret per la forma en la que se li van moure els pectorals quan es va ajustar l’Andy als braços.

\- Saps que està fent?

Per un moment en Stiles va barallar la idea que els amanyagaments de bon matí fossin un concepte aliè per ell. Després es va adonar que cada cop que l’Olly refregava la cara contra la seva pell la cara d’en Derek es crispava.

\- Amanyacs? – En Stiles va dir acariciant distretament el clatell de l’Olly mentre el nas d’aquest es passejava del seu pit al braç.

Arrufant el front en Derek va canviar de posició a l’Andy i, bé, en Stiles va començar a tenir pensaments indecents amb aquells bíceps. No podia evitar-ho, eren uns braços molt atractius.

\- T’està marcant. – Va dir en Derek provocant que en Stiles perdés el fil del pensament quan les seves paraules el van colpejar.

\- Què? No, no ho fa.

En Stiles sabia que els homes llop eren molt territorials. Només saber que havia estat deixant que l’Olly el marqués podia conduir a un desastre si en Derek s’ho prenia malament. En lloc d’això, en Derek va alçar a l’Andy, que encara estava adormit, i va col•locar la cara del nen al seu coll. Els braços de l’Andy van aixecar-se instintivament mentre se li escapava un grunyit de son i refregava la seva cara al coll d’en Derek de la mateixa manera que ho havia fet l’Olly.

Les celles d’en Derek van fer aquella cosa tan seva en la que semblaven esperar que en Stiles tingués la revelació de la seva vida. A banda de sentir-se extremadament culpable, en Stiles es volia morir. No era tan fàcil dir-li a l’Olly que parés de marcar-lo, era una cosa que feia sempre que s’aixecava de dormir i semblava que el confortés. L’únic dia que no va tenir la oportunitat d’amanyagar a en Stiles va estar irritable durant dos hores fins que en Stiles el va aixecar i el va passejar en braços per tota la casa com si fos un bebè.

Va haver un silenci incòmode a la sala tan sols omplert pels ronquets dels dos petits homes llop i en Derek cada cop semblava més restrenyit mentre en Stiles intentava pensar en què dir. Sabia que no era una cosa tan habitual, en Scott difícilment el solia marcar, només ho feia quan es sentia particularment afectuós.  
L’Olly es va acomodar als seus braços i en Stiles li va acariciar el cap. Jugant nerviosament amb la nansa de la tassa se li va ocórrer una idea.

\- Algú vol panqueques?

Els dos nens es va espavilar de cop i les celles d’en Derek es van arquejar i va tensar gairebé de forma imperceptible l’esquena. En Stiles va haver de mossegar-se la galta per evitar somriure, semblava que la predilecció pels dolços era cosa de família.

\- Panqueques! – Va cridar l’Andy amb la veu ofegada perquè encara tenia la cara enfonsada a l’espatlla del seu pare. – Panqueques!

\- Sí! – Va fer l’Olly, intentant afegir alguna cosa més just al moment que li va venir un badall. Va sacsejar el cap mig adormit, fregant-se la cara i estirant la samarreta d’en Stiles. – Jo en vull.

En Stiles va somriure, aixecant-se de la cadira amb l’Olly, acomodant-se’l millor a la cintura. Era un dels únics moments en els que envejava la figura plena de corbes de les dones, només que fos per facilitar-li portar al braç a l’Olly durant el dia.

\- Panqueques seran doncs! – Va confirmar en Stiles eixamplant encara més el somriure al sentir xisclar als dos nens.

En Derek es va aclarir la gola, canviant de posició l’Andy i fent que aquest quedés assegut.

\- A la nevera hi ha maduixes. – Va oferir amb les celles lleugerament alçades de forma esperançada.

Oh, en Derek també en volia. Bé, en Stiles no solia defraudar a la gent. Amb l’Olly a la cintura va haver de fer alguna que altra maniobra per obrir la nevera i el calaix on hi havia mitja safata de maduixes. És clar que en Stiles sabia que n’hi havia, les havia comprat ell, però va tenir el pressentiment que dir-ho hagués fet que a la part alfa d’en Derek no li hagués fet massa gràcia.

\- Qui vol maduixes als panqueques? – Va preguntar en Stiles sacsejant lleugerament a l’Olly per fer-li saber que també li preguntava a ell.

\- Jo! – L’Olly va aixecar les dos mans a l’aire, somrient amb cara de son i removent-se. Va passar els braços pel coll d’en Stiles per subjectar-se, tirant-li tot l’alè de primera hora del matí a la cara. En Stiles no va ni arrugar el nas ja que de totes formes tenia un punt d’adorable.

\- Jo no! – Va cridar l’Andy des de la falda d’en Derek movent-se com un cuquet i picant les mans a la taula. – Queden tous!

En Stiles va assentir seriosament i va començar a preparar els ingredients que necessitava per fer-les. L’Olly va grunyir i es va remoure per a que en Stiles el deixés a sobre la taula. En Derek va allargar una mà per passant-li pels cabells i després va passar la pàgina del diari.

En Stiles, amb les dues mans desocupades, va començar a netejar i tallar les maduixes abans de decidir que els feia falta una mica de música. L’Andy li estava explicant al seu pare la importància del capítol de dibuixos animats que havien vist el dia abans i l’Olly estava...

Intentant beure’s el cafè d’en Derek.

Volant cap a la taula en Stiles va alçar en braços a l’Olly mentre li treia la tassa de les mans.

\- Ah no, senyor! De normal ja gairebé no et puc mantenir a ratlla.

\- Tinc set! – Va protestar l’Olly ploriquejant i intentant agafar la tassa.

En Derek feia cara de sorprès, com si no tingués idea de com un nen de quatre anys havia pogut prendre-li la tassa de cafè a un home llop alfa. En Stiles va haver de tornar-se a mossegar la galta, ajustant-se a l’Olly i picant-li el nas amb el dit.

\- Ho haguessis hagut de dir rei! Vols una mica de suc?

L’Olly va arrugar el front i va ajuntar tan les celles que la seva expressió severa semblava idèntica a la del seu pare. Va creuar els braços, va deixar anar un esbufec i després va assentir amb el cap com si estigués fent-los un favor al haver de conformar-se amb una cosa diferent al que el seu pare bevia.

\- Suposo.

En Stiles va obrir la nevera, traient un cartonet de suc i donant-li a l’Olly i després agafant-ne un altre per a l’Andy i portant-l’hi a la taula. En Derek l'hi va agafar de les mans fent que els seus dits es freguessin per uns segons, provocant que a en Stiles li semblés que havia ficat la mà al foc. No li va agradar gaire la sensació i va haver d’evitar l’impuls de retirar la mà que el va sobrevenir. En Derek va ficar la palleta al suc de l’Andy i li va donar. En Stiles va deixar a l’Olly a la taula de nou, arrossegant la cadira per tal de poder repenjar-s’hi i va estirar el seu portàtil.

Va buscar la selecció de musica calmada que havia afegit feia poc i va trobar una llista de cançons que la seva mare solia ficar quan era un nen petit. A l’Olly li agradava força en Paul Simon i això provocava que a en Stiles li fes una mica de mal el cor al recordar com solia ballar a la cuina de casa seva mentre la seva mare cantava i l’animava.

En Stiles estava donant la volta a l’últim panqueque de maduixa quan la veu de l’Andy va parar de cop a mig explicar el llibre que en Stiles els havia llegit la nit anterior (la història original de com entrenar el teu drac, gràcies) i en Stiles va parar l’orella.

\- Papa. – Va començar l’Andy esperant fins que en Derek va grunyir donant a entendre que l’estava escoltant. En Stiles va mirar-se’ls de reüll, l’Andy estava fet boleta als braços d’en Derek amb els ulls mig aclucats i el cap recolzat a la seva espatlla. – Per què he de ser un nen?

El panqueque que en Stiles estava tombant li va relliscar de l’espàtula fent un fort xof a la paella. En Stiles va fer petar la llengua intentant que no se li escapés cap maledicció, va fer el que va poder per arreglar-lo però al final ho va deixar córrer. En Derek estava en silenci i com més tardava a dir res, més nerviós es ficava en  
Stiles.

\- De vegades no podem ser el que volem. – Va respondre en Derek suaument mentre deixava la tassa a la taula. Devia haver pegat un glop per donar-se temps per pensar. – Tard o d’hora tots ens hem de fer grans.

Déu, en Derek estava realment equivocat al pensar que es tractava només d’una fase. Una que havia de ser degudament ignorada i previnguda.

El sospir que va deixar anar l’Andy era massa dolorós per venir d’un nen. En Stiles es va haver d’esforçar per no girar-se a mirar.

\- No vull créixer mai si he de ser un noi. – Va ser tot el que va dir l’Andy amb una veu fina que va fer que a en Stiles li comencés a fer mal la panxa.

Així no era com sonava un nen trist perquè no el deixaven jugar a pares i mares. Així era com sonava un nen que acceptava que no podria saltar mai més sobre el llit. Així era com sonava un nen que se n’adonava que el seu pare no l’acceptaria mai.

I sonava maleïdament malament.

En Stiles va acabar l’últim panqueque mentre el cervell li anava a quilòmetres per hora pensant amb què podia fer (o podia dir) sense perdre la feina. Al final va portar els plats a taula, prenent nota de la cara de sorprès d’en Derek al veure que hi havia un plat ple de panqueques de maduixa per ell. La seva sorpresa encara va ser més gran quan va veure que en Stiles li reomplia la tassa de cafè.

Corresponent a la mirada d’en Derek en Stiles li va regalar un gran somriure.

\- No es pot treballar bé amb la panxa buida, oi Miss Andy? – En Stiles va mirar l’Andy, que fins llavors havia estat assegut sense esma punxant el seu menjar des de que en Derek l’havia assegut a la seva cadira.

La cara de l’Andy es va il•luminar en un instant, encantat amb el mot i va assentir furiosament. Va mirar de reüll a en Derek amb cara d’incomoditat però després es va girar cap a en Stiles somrient.

\- És clar que no! – I es va ficar una forquilla ben plena a la boca.

No era difícil adonar-se’n en aquell moment que l’Andy no estava passant cap fase. La forma en la que havia actuat, la forma en la que sempre volia ser la femme fatale en tots els seus jocs, tot conduïa a un coret de nena. La claredat va colpejar a en Stiles de cop i va ser com si tots els rastres que quedaven que li feien veure un nen en l’Andy desapareguessin de cop mentre veia com l’Andy cantussejava i intentava no marranejar massa amb el menjar.

Fins i tot dintre del seu cap en Stiles no podia evitar pensar en l’Andy com una nena, cosa que no estava malament, ja que ho era. Per la part que el concernia, era la princesa més macarra de tot Beacon Hills.

En Derek semblava estar a punt de dir alguna cosa, però aparentment la forma en la que brillava l’Andy era suficient per fer-lo callar. Com si no estès segur de què pensar.

Bé.

Després d’esmorzar en Stiles va fer anar a l’Olly i l’Andy a rentar-se les mans i les dents i es va asseure a la taula apagant la música de l’ordenador.

En Derek estava jugant amb la maduixa que li quedava al plat, fent-la rodolar pel xarop d’auró sense mirar a en Stiles. Estava bé, en Stiles podia ocupar-se de ser qui parlés. Tenia el pressentiment que tot el tema del “marcatge” de l’Olly evitaria que el fessin fora de cop.

\- No és tan difícil, – Va intentar en Stiles, tancant l’ordenador i recolzant els colzes a la taula. En Derek va ficar-se la maduixa a la boca, mirant-se a en Stiles amb cara de pòquer com si no tingués ni idea del que anaven a discutir. En Stiles va sospirar, removent-se incòmodament i mirant la taula. Va agafar un tovalló per netejar una taca de xarop que hi havia a la taula, fent una ganyota al veure la taca que deixava. – deixar que l’Andy sigui el que vulgui.

\- L’Andy és un noi. – Va tallar-lo en Derek.

En Stiles va forçar-se a aixecar la mirada i va agrair haver-ho fet. En Derek no semblava enfadat, semblava horroritzat.

\- El que sigui que t’estan dient tots aquests doctors no significa res si no li preguntes primer al teu propi fill.

En Derek es va tensar i va grunyir.

\- Dubto que un psiquiatra llicenciat m’enganyi.

\- Com creus que alguns d’ells es guanyen la vida? El nen continua fent el que tu no vols que faci i tu continues portant-l’hi, no és així? - Va replicar en Stiles sentint una onada de protecció i un desig irrefrenable de defensar a l’Andy.

En Derek va obrir la boca, deixant anar un soroll com si anés a dir alguna cosa però al final no va dir res. Va arrufar el front, intentant dir alguna cosa un altre cop i al final va grunyir lleument.

\- Avui es lluna plena. Val més que marxis abans de les sis per estar segur.

Un canvi de tema molt subtil, senyor Hale. Molt subtil. 

En Stiles va gesticular vagament, movent els braços per donar-li a entendre que era perfectament conscient que en Derek estava evitant el tema. En Derek va continuar fent-li cara de pòquer i en Stiles va sospirar audiblement.

\- Te’n sortiràs tot sol?

En Derek se’l va mirar de forma inexpressiva i en Stiles va moure les celles conscient que ho feia de la mateixa forma en la que ho feien l’Andy i l’Olly quan estaven esperant una resposta. En Derek no se’n va adonar, o no li va importar, perquè va respondre suaument.

\- Tenen gàbies. 

En Stiles es va quedar de pedra ja que ni s’havia plantejat la idea de l’Olly i l’Andy engabiats durant la lluna plena. En Derek va semblar copsar la mirada horroritzada que estava fent perquè va afegir: - Les seves antigues cunes es van convertir en gàbies. Encara estan aprenent com trobar la seva àncora.

\- No pots ser-ho tu? - Va preguntar en Stiles. En Derek es va remoure.

\- Estic… Ho estic intentant. És difícil si sempre estic treballant. No estic… No estic…

\- No estàs prou a casa per ells. - Va tallar-lo en Stiles.

En Derek va mirar-se’l, empassant amb força i fent que si amb el cap bruscament. En Stiles va fer un “mm” amb la boca que va fer-li entendre que n’estava al corrent i en Derek va sospirar i es va alçar.

\- Estic treballant-hi. - I dit això, en Derek va sortir de la cuina. En Stiles es va prendre un segon per reflexionar quin percentatge d’en Derek era mal pare i quin era simplement incompetent. També es va assegurar de donar una bona repassada a la forma en la que els músculs d’en Derek es flexionaven i dels petits clotets que tenia just al final de la columna vertebral.

Tampoc era com si se li anessin a presentar gaires més oportunitats per a observar-lo amb deteniment, oi?

Un cop els nens van haver-se rentat, en Derek s’havia vestit amb roba còmoda pel dia i s’havia reclòs a l’estudi del pis de baix mentre que en Stiles va disposar-se a ensenyar a l’Andy i a l’Olly el meravellós art de pintar per dintre de la ratlla.

Anaven progressant, en Stiles només va haver de recordar-los unes set o vuit vegades en dues hores que el seu pare estava treballant i no podien veure'l fins l'hora de dinar abans que l’Andy acabés deixant anar un sospir llarg i cansat i tirés els colors per sobre la taula. l’Olly va fer un sorollet de confrontació, recollint-los i guardant-los juntament amb els seus.

\- Andy? - En Stiles va observar com l’Andy s’aixecava i corria directament cap a l’armari dels DVD’s ignorant completament a en Stiles mentre agafava la caixa del DVD de la Rapunzel i sortia corrent de l'habitació. Ai no, altre cop no.

En Stiles va acariciar ràpidament els cabells de l'Olly mentre s'aixecava tan ràpid com podia per atrapar l'Andy. Va trobar-la a l'estudi del seu pare deixant caure la capsa a la falda d'en Derek.

\- Papa. - Va gemegar estirant-li el jersei. En Stiles va fer un intent d'agafar-la però en Derek va alçar la mà per indicar-li que ja se n'ocupava ell.

\- He d'acabar això, amor. - Va dir suaument, entrebancant-se en l'última paraula. A en Stiles gairebé li sobrevé un atac de cor al sentir-ho. Era un terme tan dolç, un que en Derek no hauria usat mai abans. Li van venir ganes de plorar per l'Andy ja que allò significava que ho estava intentant, oi?

Segons semblava, però, a l'Andy no li importaven gaire els mots afectuosos si aquests eren una compensació per ser ignorada per culpa de la feina. Va tornar a estirar-li el jersei mentre gemegava fortament.

\- Papaaaa. - L'acció va fer que es guanyés una mirada d’advertència per part del seu pare.

En Stiles estava gairebé preparat per intervenir quan l'Andy va deixar anar un sospir i es va asseure al terra agafant la caixa de la Rapunzel i ficant-se-la a la falda mentre recolzava el cap a la cuixa d'en Derek i tornava a sospirar.

En Derek va continuar clicant al portàtil, escrivint amb una sola mà mentre amb l'altra acariciava els cabells de l'Andy, el seu palmell gegantí jugant amb els cabells negres i curts de l'Andy que, tot i que portava el mateix tallat de cabells que l'Olly, sempre els portava més embullats.

Semblava que tots dos estaven prou satisfets amb la situació, així que en Stiles va esmunyir-se de l'habitació assegurant-se de deixar la porta ben oberta en cas que en Derek necessités que anés a buscar a l’Andy. Va tornar a fer companyia a l’Olly i van començar a construir la seva pròpia galàxia. havien arribat fins al planeta amb dos llunes anomenat “Borgle” quan en Stiles va poder sentir el so del portàtil sent tancat amb fermesa.

\- D’acord, vés a encendre la televisió. - Va manar en Derek en veu força alta, probablement per avisar d’alguna manera a en Stiles.

En Stiles va agrair l’avís ja que en uns segons va aparèixer l’Andy corrent per la porta mentre xisclava d’emoció i entropessava amb la vora de la catifa de la sala. Si no fos per que en Stiles ja es trobava dret per anar a encendre el reproductor, no hagués estat a temps d’agafar-la abans que caigués.

\- Gràcies Stiles! - Va dir alegrement la nena. En Stiles volia inflar-se pel fet que per primera vegada la nena havia pronunciat el seu no correctament, però estava massa enfeinat intentant evitar que l'Andy se li escapés dels braços per l'emoció. En Derek va entrar a l'habitació just en el moment que en Stiles tenia l'Andy alçada per ficar el disc al reproductor de BluRay. La televisió que tenien era una monstruositat immensa de pantalla plana que ocupava gran part de la paret de la sala d'estar. 

No és que en Stiles en tingués cap queixa al respecte, és més, gràcies a ella podien esparatarrar-se gairebé' en qualsevol punt del sofà sense tenir cap mena de problema per veure-la bé.

Un cop tenien la pel•lícula en marxa, en Stiles es va asseure a només uns coixins de distància d'on en Derek estava estirat amb dos nens llop abraçant-se al seu estómac i pit. Era una imatge tan ensucrada que gairebé feia venir mal de panxa ja que l’Olly anava ensumant distretament l’espatlla d’en Derek mentre l’Andy li exigia que cantés amb ella la cançó. En Derek va deixar anar un grunyit que es podia mig entendre com una acceptació i va girar el cap per besar la coroneta de l’Olly.

El sorollet que va deixar escapar l’Olly va sorprendre tant a en Stiles que aquest va pensar que no n’havia sentit mai cap d’igual. Era un so d’una felicitat tan extrema que en Stiles es va haver d’enfonsar en el sofà per tal d’empassar el nus que li va provocar a la gola.

Quan va començar la primera cançó en Stiles va haver de fer un esforç per no riure ja que l’Andy va començar a donar copets a la panxa d’en Derek fins que aquest va començar a cantar la cançó entre dents. En Stiles estava segur que si ell no hagués estat allí en Derek estaria una mica menys mortificat pel fet de saber-se les lletres de memòria. L’Andy estava més que feliç agafada d’una de les mans d’en Derek i l’anava movent cap amunt i cap avall mentre cantaven.

No gaire després, l’Olly es va esmunyir de la falda d’en Derek i es va enfilar pel sofà al costat d’en Stiles. Aquest ni se'n va adonar quan , instintivament, va aixecar el braç per tal que l’Olly pogués arraulir-s’hi recolzant l’orella al seu pit justament a sobre del cor i, un cop el nen va estar còmode, va recolzar el braç sobre l’espatlla diminuta del nen. Va acariciar el braç de l’Olly, acostumat de sobra a fer de coixí humà, i va continuar mirant la pel•lícula. Va ser llavors quan va sentir com si un ulls l’estiguessin perforant i quan va aixecar la mirada es va trobar a en Derek mirant-lo fixament un altre cop.

L’Olly va deixar anar una rialleta a causa d’alguna escena de la pel•lícula (provocant que en Stiles desviés la mirada per veure en Flynn essent colpejat amb una paella per la Rapunzel) i es va arremolinar encara més al costat d’en Stiles. En Derek va deixar anar un soroll, entre suau i confós, i en Stiles de cop va incorporar el nen a la seva falda.

\- Per què no vas a amanyagar al papa? - Va xiuxiuejar-li inclinant-se cap al nen.

L’Olly es va mirar distretament a en Stiles parpellejant i inclinant el cap confós.

\- L’Andy té al papa. - Va explicar-li. - Així que tu ets meu.

Ai las! Probablement no era una cosa gaire bona. De fet la cara d’en Derek podia interpretar-se tan per bé com per mal. L’únic que en Stiles sabia era que mai abans havia vist una expressió tan abatuda en un home llop. A en Stiles el van envair la pena i la culpabilitat fent que se li encongís el cor. Tot i així, va somriure a l’Olly fent-li un petó al front.

\- Es clar menut, sempre em tindràs a mi.

Enlluernant a en Stiles amb un somriure triomfant, l’Olly va recolzar de nou el cap a l’espatlla d’en Stiles, arraulint-se i tornant a mirar la pel•lícula. En Stiles va donar un cop d’ull a en Derek i va encongir-se d’espatlles quan va veure’s receptor de la mirada intensa 2.0.

Li era ben igual, si això era el que en Derek necessitava per espavilar-se, a en Stiles ja li estava bé. A més a més, el senyor Harris solia mirar-lo fixament ben sovint quan estava a l’institut i en Stiles tenia el pressentiment que aquella mirada amagava unes intencions molt més sospitoses.

Un cop es va acabar la pel•lícula en Derek va tornar a treballar de mala gana mentre en Stiles es dedicava a amagar bols de plàstic amb barreja de fruites seques per tota la sala per tal que l’Olly i l’Andy els busquessin.

La resta del matí va transcórrer més tranquil•lament. Van dinar tots junts mentre l’Andy li explicava a en Derek el seu joc de trobar el tresor l’Olly presumia de com ell ja n’havia trobat tres abans que l’Andy trobés el primer. En Derek anava escoltant-los assentint amb el cap quan calia i felicitant-los quan era necessari.

L’Olly i l’Andy van caure rendits a fer la migdiada una mica més tard que de costum, ja començaven a sentir-se inquiets i nerviosos pels efectes de la lluna plena. Cap al voltant de les quatre en Stiles es sentia fet pols, es trobava estirat al sofà decidint si ell també havia de fer o no una migdiada quan en Derek va aparèixer a la sala amb les mans a les butxaques dels seus pantalons de vestir i les mànigues de la camiseta arremangades fins els colzes.

\- Pots anar a casa. Ja he acabat la feina que tenia per avui. – Va dir en Derek suaument anant des d’on estava dret fins al costat d’en Stiles que estava espatarrat al sofà.

En Stiles va aixecar el cap dirigint-li a en Derek una mirada sospitosa.

\- N’estàs segur, tio?

En Derek va fer un esbufec de confirmació.

\- Sí, tot controlat.

Incorporant-se fins quedar assegut, en Stiles va buscar amb la vista la bossa del seu portàtil. Ja estava gairebé llest per marxar quan li va venir un pensament de cop i es va haver de girar per encarar en Derek. Aquest havia estat allí palplantat observant-lo tota l’estona. Estrany.

En Stiles va ficar-se a jugar amb la tira de la bossa del seu portàtil.

\- No has de ser tan cuidadós amb ells. – Se li va escapar.

\- Què? – Va preguntar en Derek a la defensiva.

Movent-se incòmodament en Stiles va gesticular amb la mà de cara el passadís que portava a l’habitació dels nois. 

\- Els nens es recuperen de tot, només has d’anar demostrant-los que t’importen, això es tot.

En Derek va canviar l’expressió, les seves espatlles es van tensar i la seva esquena es va ficar ben tibada. De cop semblava molt més gran que no pas els dos centímetres i mig d’alçada que els diferenciaven.

\- No tens ni idea de què estàs parlant.

Això ho deia ell, que veia als seus fills més o menys tres dies a la setmana. En Stiles va haver d’esforçar-se per no etzibar-li-ho i en comptes d’això li va dedicar una mirada mordaç.

\- Ja sé que estimes als teus fills. – Va dir, gaudint de l’expressió de desconcert que va fer en Derek. Semblava que aquesta no se l’esperava. Bé. A en Stiles li agradava deixar la gent bocabadada. Com que en Derek continuava sense paraules en Stiles va llençar el cop següent. – També sé que necessiten que els ho demostris cada dia. Això? – En Stiles va gesticular de cara la casa, la caixa oberta del DVD sobre la taula i la forma en la que les mantes seguien entortolligades del moment en que l’Andy havia agafat fred i en Derek li havia ficat a sobre cap al final de la pel•lícula. – Tio, això ha de passar contínuament.

En Stiles va tornar a dirigir la mirada a en Derek, els seus ulls ficant-se ben seriosos. 

\- Si deixes perdre això ara, mai podràs recuperar-ho.

Honestament, en Stiles no volia ni saber com hagués acabat ell si no hagués tingut contínuament als seus pares al seu costat quan era petit. Créixer podent gaudir de l’amor del seu pare només alguns dies? En Stiles no volia que això els passes ni a l’Olly ni a l’Andy. Eren uns grans nens i es mereixien molt més del que tenien.

En Stiles no estava segur del tot que les seves paraules haguessin arribat a en Derek ja que l’únic gest que aquest va fer va ser senyalar la porta amb el cap i dir: 

\- Crec que va sent hora que vagis cap a casa.

En Stiles va marxar sentint-se impotent. Sabia molt bé que a dintre d’en Derek hi havia alguna cosa que tenia un gran potencial. Havia vist la forma en la que aquest actuava quan s’obria de veritat als seus fills. Per què en Derek no podia adonar-se’n?

Es clar que, quan es va presentar al dia següent va desitjar no haver obert la boca. Aparentment en Derek s’havia decidit a fer un bon esmorzar post lluna plena i atipar als nens amb gofres coberts de sucre per arreglar les coses.

En Stiles va intentar amb totes les seves forces reconèixer que en Derek ho havia intentat amb els seus nens, realment ho havia fet. Tan sols era difícil recordar-ho mentre l’Andy soltava un crit de guerra que fàcilment podria rivalitzar-se amb els de la Xena i saltava del sofà directament a l’esquena d’en Stiles mentre l’Olly cridava abraçat a la seva cama com si fos ben bé un pop.


End file.
